Dragon Ball Z Crossover Event! PBS Saga!
by Supah-Toon
Summary: Every villain in the DBZ Universe team up to extract their revenge against Goku. Led by a new villain, they storm the Lookout tower and steal the Dragon Balls. After making a wish, they scatter across multiple universes. Now the Gang must track them down!
1. Prologue Pt 1

Note: I'm new here, I'm still trying to get the whole story publishing thing so please don't heavily insult me because I'm a newbie. This story is just a prologue to a whole series of stories.

I wanted to do some crossovers with dragon ball z and a few other shows, the first crossover is my idea, if anyone wants to give suggestions their free to, but I can only do a select few things (seeing as how I don't know every topic when it comes to pop culture) but you didn't come here to see me talk, lets get on with the story!

(setting: a spaceship high above the earth in the atmosphere)

A dark room in the spaceship, which could be the mother ship of an entire space armada, is holding a meeting with a select crowd of people. Everyone in this room ;with all of their diverse backgrounds, appearances, attitudes, and traits; have at least one thing in common. Their hatred for a man named Goku. Each one of them, no matter how hard they tried-whether with special attacks, energy sapping trees, powerful androids, absorption, killing his friends and innocent people, and kidnapping his children- they all ended up in the same state, dead.

_"No matter what we do, that monkey always seems to beat us"_ said a pale white figure with a glowing purple dome on his head. "_We need a new tactic in order to take the dragon balls."_ The Dragon balls, orange spheres of magical energy, brought the villains together. Frieza, the captain of the spaceship, brought them together. "_I SAY WE JUST RUN IN THEIR AND TAKE THEM, AND KILL KAKAROT WHILE WE"RE THERE_" said Nappa, a bald headed saiyan who's ideal tactic involves brute force. _"No Nappa"_ said Frieza _"even though we outnumber him and his friends, he always seems to have some form of upper hand or some new move to destroy us." "We have to think of something in order to take the dragon balls"_ said Cell, who has a database of moves for all of the strongest warriors of earth. _"Well then what can we do, my brother's too strong for all of us, we don't have a chance"_ said Raditz, Goku's older brother.

While arguing over a plan of attack, someone standing on the wall, someone who they haven't seen before, came up from the shadows. He seemed human, with skin, hair, and other human characteristics. He even wore human clothes: a black shirt covered by a jean vest, saggy white-washed jeans with a few holes, black fingerless gloves, white tennis shoes that seemed to have turned brown with age, a cap with the initials RR on the back, possibly an insignia for the Red Ribbon Army which Goku had trouble with before. "_Kind of looks like you 13"_ said Android 14 to Android 13, who did not take the comment so lightly. _"Shut up, 13"_ murmured the android. He looked like a teenager; fifteen, sixteen, maybe seventeen years of age. He had long black hair that almost covered his left eye (think Yamcha in his first appearance) and sunglasses covering his brown anime type eyes. _"I have an idea on how to take the dragon balls, -and take out Goku in the process."_ As soon as he had said that, the whole room burst into laughing. Everyone from Frieza to Majin Buu was laughing at the comment made by the teen, but he was serious. _"What makes you think you can issue orders here, WHO are YOU"_ said Nappa, infuriated that a kid wanted to give him orders. _"I'll tell you who I am, better yet I'll show you who I am"_ said the teen. Nappa, who was at his breaking point, then charged straight at him.

_"I'LL SHOW YOU TO INTERUPT ADULTS, YOU STUPID KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!"_

Then…

**BANG**!

Everyone was astonished as Nappa was stopped dead in his tracks as the teen's fist went straight into his gut. The teen then pushed Nappa without even touching him, as if he mastered the force himself. Nappa was sent flying straight through the room, and,

**CRASH! **

Nappa went straight through the reinforced alien steel wall with only his feet sticking out.

The other villains were amazed that someone like the teen could easily push Nappa, a big, strong, elite Saiyan warrior, around so easily. _"Wh… Wh…Who are you?"_ stammered Cooler, Frieza's brother, in fear. _"My name is Zhane"_ said the strong teen, _"but you may know my father, the strongest man in the universe… until now." "Who are you talking about"_ said Frieza. _"My father is…._

_**BROLY, the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"**_

**GASP!**

Everyone gasped at this announcement. Nobody knew that Broly even had a wife, **_let alone a son!_**

Everyone was whispering amongst each other, and not a word was said to Zhane, until Raditz blurted out _"So if you're a Saiyan, that means you must have…"_ but before he could finish his statement, Zhane knew what he was talking about. _"Oh, you mean one of these?"_ he said as he pulled something from his back.

_"OH NOOOO!"_ Frieza yelled as the young saiyan revealed his tail, the testament of a Saiyan's true power. _"I also know a technique that allows me to summon an artificial full moon, so I suggest you listen to me, because nothing is stopping from throwing this up"_ Zhane said as he generated an artificial full moon. Everyone was frozen in fear, as they did not want to have to deal with Goku **and** an enraged oozaru. _"We don't want to deal with him, he might have the same type of power as his father, maybe even stonger"_ Frieza whispered to Cooler. Frieza then faced Zhane, _"Okay, we'll do as you say, what are your orders?"_

Zhane smiled, _"All right then, here is what we'll do, Goku and the Z Fighters wont know what's coming to them."_

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Goku and the Z fighters meet up with each other for a get together,**

**but what they find at their doorstep will shock them!**

**NEXT EPISODE**

**Prologue Pt. 2:**

**Z Fighters Unite!**

**Terror Makes Its Return.**

**(cue epic Dragon Ball Z next episode music!)**

Author's notes: in case for some people who might not know how to pronounce his name, it's Zhane(Zane). Also I need some help, after I'm done with the prologue, do i put the actual crossovers in separate categories, do I make it all one story, do i put them all in one category for convenience, or do I just keep it in this category. And also, what category do I put it in. Also should I make Gohan a teen or an adult in this story, I've been racking my brain trying to see what to do about this. Please help, I'm still new to this whole fan fiction thing. Thank you, Oh and please review, thanks. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of an **AWESOME **story, be prepared for more epicness (if only that was a word).


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, because here comes Pt. 2 in the Crossover Event!

**LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL ZCE!**

**The Villains gathered together to make a plan to destroy Goku, but then a mysterious teen comes from the shadows to reveal himself as Zhane, the son of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. He then forces the other villains to follow him after a show of force involving Nappa. How will Goku react when he sees this new Axis of Evil?**

**Prologue Pt. 2:**

**Z Fighters Unite!**

**Terror Makes Its Return.**

(setting: Goku's housethe forest)

Goku is coming in the house with a huge Tyrannosaurus head a if it was a normal thing to do. As Chi-Chi, his wife, turned around to greet her husband home, "!" she shrieked as soon as she saw the T-Rex head.

"_!"_ _"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED" _said Goku clueless about what was going on. _"GOKU, what did I tell you about bringing in dinosaur heads? "Uhhhhh, don't let the blood drip on the floor?" _said Goku clueless about what she had said before. _"Oh forget it" _Chi-Chi said, not wanting to go through the whole conversation again (they've talked about it 24 times, and that's only for bringing home T-Rex heads),_"just get ready, we're going to Bulma's house" "ALL RIGHT" _yelled Goku as he was excited to see his old friends again. _"GOHAN, GOTEN, COME ON WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"_. coming from the bedroom was a young man, possibly 14, with spiky hair that resembled his father's, a white button up shirt, black pants, and a face that also resembled his father. (Note: I wanted to use his Teen Gohan appearance, I have a few storylines that require him to be around the age of a kid, but not extremely young) _"Oh, Gohan, you look so handsome" _said his mother, glad that for the first time in a while, her son didn't look like he was beaten by an alien. Though Gohan didn't think that way. He felt as though he looked like a dork. _"HA HA HA HA HA HA, ARE YOU SERIOUS, HE LOOKS LIKE A DORK"_, Goku blurted out, confirming Gohan's fear that he looked like a dork. **SLAP! **Chi-Chi slapped Goku as hard as she could. Goku, clueless as to why she slapped him, just shrugged it off. "_Goten,_ _come on we're going to be late!" _Chi-Chi said to Goten as he was sluggishly walking out of his room. He too looked just like his father when it came to his hair and looks. He was wearing a blue Chinese type shirt with white pants. _"Aw mom, do we really have to go to Mrs. Briefs house and visit unimportant people who haven't had a starring role since the last season of Dragon Ball? "Goten, just because they're not important doesn't mean they're not our friends, now lets go, we're already late._

(Bulma's house)

Goku and co. make it to the Brief household in West City. **DING DONG**, Chi-Chi rings the door bell. Bulma opens the door, _"Oh hey guys, glad your hear"_ said Bulma, who was excited that finally the whole gang was here. But then Bulma noticed something different about the group. She noticed two people we're missing. _"Hey, where's Gohan and Goten?" "Oh, well the thing is…"_ but before Chi-Chi could finish, they heard someone let out a loud yell _**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_Suddenly, everyone looks up to see Gohan and Goten riding on their nimbus cloud. They jump off as soon as they reach their destination. _"Wow that was fun!" _Goten said. _"Hey Bulma" _Gohan said as if nothing had happened, _"Oooh, food, you guys coming inside." _Bulma just stood there with a look of shock in her face.

Inside they saw all of their old friends. Tien, the three eyed fighter, and his short pale faced friend, Chiaotzu. They saw Goku's old friend Krillin, who was bald, and his wife, Android 18. They had a daughter (god knows how they did that) named Maron, who looked like Krillin with blond hair. She was fairly young, 5 at the most. Yamcha, one of Goku's oldest friends, was their wearing a yellow suit, and even Puar and Oolong, a transforming cat and pig respectively, were there. As soon as Goku came in, a very familiar voice said something to him. _"I didn't think you would get here Kakarot." _Goku turned around to see Vegeta, his old nemesis turned somewhat of a friend. _"Oh hey Vegeta, how's it going?" _Goku said in that innocent tone that he was always known for. _"All right let's sit down and eat"_ Bulma said as she was setting the table to eat. Gohan looked around as if he was looking for something. _"Where's Piccolo?" _asked Gohan, wondering where his old training master was. _"Oh, I wanted to invite him buuuuut…." _

*2 days ago* In a mountain valley where Piccolo normally trains. _"Hi Piccolo, would you like to …"_ but before Bulma could finish her statement, Piccolo shot a ki blast at Bulma which missed and shattered a mountain. Bulma, shocked at what just happened, said _"O…O…OK, you don't have to come." _And with that, she scurried out of there with her life.

*Present* _"He had something else to do."_ Bulma said as she tried to cover up what really happened.

"_Hey Trunks watch this" _Goten said to Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta's son. Goten got a bucket of water and placed it on top of a door. _"This is gonna be funny!" _Trunks whispered to Goten. _"Here comes someone" _Goten said. Tien comes down the hall unaware of the prank that the boys had planned for him. Tien opened the door, but the bucket didn't fall. instead Tien pulls out a water hose and hoses the boys down. _"Wow", Trunks says, "I kinda saw that coming."_ Goten then blurts out "_YA THINK." "OKAY DINNER TIME" _Bulma yells, so every one can come and eat. As soon as they were about to eat, **DING DONG**, the door bell rang. _"I wonder who that could be"_ said Bulma. When Bulma opened the door, She was surprised at what she saw. _", GUYS, COME QUICK." _Bulma shrieked. When everyone rushed to the door to see what was wrong, they were surprised at what they saw too. _"IT'S, MR. POPO!" _Krillin said. Mr. Popo was on their doorstep, battered and bruised. _"Mr. Popo what happened" _Goku said, thinking that there might be something wrong with Dende, the earth's guardian, also. _"Vi..Vi..Villians."_ Mr. Popo said as he tried to muster up enough strength to talk. _"What villains?" _Goku said, thinking that he could get into a quick fight before dinner. _"Frieza"_ Popo said. _"Frieza, he's back?" _Krillin said, nervous at the fact that the tyrannical overlord returned. _"Cell, Nappa, Raditz, Dr. Gero, Ginyu Force, Slug, and other villains you've defeated. Even some people you've never faced before, like a pink person with white pants, and a white dragon. They're in the Look Out Tower, Dende's in trouble, I think they want the Dragon Balls. Please help."_ Mr. Popo then passed out, giving the Z Fighters all the information they needed. _"All right guys, we're going to have to postpone dinner for later" _Goku said. _"We're coming too dad."_ Gohan said, wanting to fight side by side with his dad. _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOO, YOU ARE NOT RUINING YOUR GOOD DRESS CLOTHES!"_ Chi-Chi yelled, not wanting her son to become a delinquit again. _"Oh, okay then mom." _Gohan said nonchalantly. Chi-Chi was relieved that her son finally agreed with her about fighting. _"That's why I brought my fighting clothes!" _Gohan said, pulling his favorite purple ensemble that resembled Piccolo's out of his bag. Chi-Chi was in a state of shock, to the point where she was just frozen. _"All right Chi-Chi"_, said the Ox King, Chi-Chi's father, _"lets just sit down while they go fight the big bad men." "Gohan…Fighting…Clothes…GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Chi-Chi stammered as she was trying to grasp the situation. _"Well as long as she's in this state, mom, I'm going fighting to thanks, ok, love you, bye bye!"_ Goten said. _"I don't __**HAVE**__ to ask my mom if I can fight, because my dad lets me go anyway!" _Trunks gloated. Goten then plainly retorted _"Don't be a douche, Trunks." "All right gang, LETS GO!" _Goku said as the Z Fighter's teleported to the Lookout Tower via Goku's Instant Transmission. _"I hope everything will be okay"_, Bulma said worried about our heroes, _"what about you Chi…"_ Bulma said as she looked at Chi-Chi, but was stopped mid-sentence by the fact that Chi-Chi was still in her vegetative state. _"Gohan…Fighting…Clothes…Goku…Thinking…Kill him!" _Chi-Chi mumbled as she was still in shock at the fact her son was out there fighting. _"Just talk about the next episode."_ Bulma said wanting to be done with the episo… _"I SAID NEXT EPISODE!"_

Sorry.

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Goku and the Z fighters finally come face to face with the new face of evil , Zhane, but is he really even trying to fight, or is he just stalling, waiting for something to happen.**

**Witness this major event in the next episode of Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Prologue Pt. 3: **

**Goku Meets the New Legendary Super Saiyan!**

**(cue epic Dragon Ball Z next episode music!)**

Author's Notes: I made Goten more of the comic relief character, especially when he's with Trunks. Oh and don't worry, after the next chapter, you guys will see crossovers, and if you have any suggestions, please suggest, I am open (except if it's something I know **nothing** about, well, I'll try and learn, but if I can't, I'll just have to not do it. That's my policy. Oh and I guess I have to say this, I do not own Dragonball Z, Everything here (except for Zhane) is property of Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Akira Toryama.


	3. Prologue Pt 3

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, I had the chapter written out, but I had a few family get togethers. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I know I am. But you didn't come here to hear (or see, I'm not sure) me talk (or type, you know what just forget it). Let's just get to the story, the last chapter before the actual crossovers!

**Last time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Our heroes were enjoying a nice get together at the Brief Household when a battered Mr. Popo landed at the doorstep. They then find out that every villain from the DB/DBZ and even villains they've never met before from DBGT. How will our heroes take them down. Find out NOW on DBZCE!**

**Prologue Pt. 3:**

**Goku Meets the New Legendary Super Saiyan!**

(setting: Dende's Lookout Tower)

Our heroes make it to the Lookout Tower in record speed. "_Wow that was fast!"_ said Vegeta, "_where were you when I was late for my wedding, Bulma chewed me out for DAYS. That was a very unpleasant honeymoon."_ Vegeta kept going on and on about Goku's IT (I'm just going to call it the IT from now on) move and how he could of helped him at times of need, but then they heard an explosion. **BOOM!** _"OH THANK GOD"_ , Goku said, tired of Vegeta's whining. They rushed to the back to see what was wrong, and they saw Dende on the ground writhing in pain. _"Dende, what happened!"_ Goku said to his friend. Goku then noticed something on Dende's back. "Hey guys look, I found something on Dende's back. "It looks like graffiti" said Tien, _"It says 'VILINS WAZ HERE BOI!'" "Well you can't say they're English Scholars"_ said Gohan. _"WAIT, there's more!"_ said Chiaotzu. _"It says 'PS: we're right behind you', wait WHAT!"_ And with that they looked behind them to see Frieza yelling _"DEATH BEAM!"_

**BOOM!**

The Z Fighters are scattered by the death beam blasted by Frieza. _"HA-HA, I would have thought you monkeys would have seen that coming." "FRIEZA!"_ Vegeta said as he stared down at one of his top 5 "People I Hate" list. _"Your right here at No. 2."_ Vegeta said. Also under Frieza was: , , and Drive Thru Guy._ "Who's above me?"_, Frieza wondered. _"I've still got some problems with Kakarot"_ Vegeta said as he looked at Goku. _"Whoever that Kakarot guy is, I hope I get to meet him he sounds strong"_ Goku said confused who Kakarot was. _"IT'S YOU, YOU SPIKY HAIRED NUTSACK, WHO DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING TO WHEN I SAY KAKAROT!" "I thought he was a good friend of yours"_ Goku said. _"I swear after this, I'm making it my duty to kill you"_ Vegeta said. _"HEY, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!"_ Frieza yelled, upset about not being the center of attention. _"MAYBE THIS WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER ME, DEATH BA…"_, but Frieza was cut off by someone in the shadows. _"Frieza, we don't want them dead…yet"_ said Zhane coming from the shadows. _"Ugh…okay fine then"_ Frieza reluctantly said. _"To think, me, Frieza, former ruler of a vast and GLORIOUS empire, taking orders from a thumb-sucking kid"_ Frieza said under his breath. _"Who are you?"_ asked Goku. _"I am, Zhane, Broly's son." "Hmmm… Broly…Broly, OH YEAH, the steroid freak who kept talking about Vegeta's friend, Kakarot"_ Goku said. _"DAMN IT KAKAROT!"_ yelled Vegeta. _"I want you to feel the PAIN you gave my father."_ said Zhane. _"HIS PAIN, WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN"_ Goku yelled. _"HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, AND ALL THE PAIN HE CAUSED ME!" "It's okay"_, Zhane said,_"I'll cause you a LOT more pain!"_

"**ERASER CANNON!"**

Zhane released a wide beam of green ki energy that resembled his father's.

**BOOM!**

The Z Fighters dodged the attack but it collided with the Lookout Tower creating a large hole, so deep, you could see the earth (or at least the tiny speck of earth that, when falling off the Tower, would get bigger and bigger and would most likely be the last thing you see if you can't fly.) Vegeta then had a look of shock on his face, as if he had seen Nappa naked in the shower. _"His power level…it's…it's…IT'S OVER 9…"_, Zhane then interrupted by saying _"I swear if you use that tired catchphrase, I will destroy you and this TOWER!"_ Vegeta than said _"Okay, Okay",_ but then whispered, _"9000."_. _"THAT'S IT, OMEGA BLASTER!"_ Zhane than generated a ball of ki that got bigger and Bigger and BIGGER! _"SAY GOODBYE!"_, he said as he released the attack. _"!" "LET'S GO, !"_ Goku yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His hair turned blond, his eyes turned green, and his power level increased ten-fold. _"All right, now PUSH"_ Goku commanded as everyone grabbed the ball of energy and tried to push it back at Zhane. But he still commanded the energy attack and once the Fighters grabbed it, Zhane made it explode on contact by balling his hand into a fist.

**BANG!**

In the aftermath of the explosion, the Lookout Tower was riddled with deep holes and the Z Fighters were scattered all over the place. _"All right Goten are you ready?"_ Trunks said to his friend, signaling to him about a special move. _"I don't know, let me check my schedule…"_Goten joked. _"All right, smartass lets go!"_ Trunks said. The boys then got into position to use their technique._**"FU-SION-H…"**_, but Zhane caught on to their technique and sent a barrage of ki blasts to deter them from trying again. _"TRUUUUUUUNKS"_, Vegeta yelled out. _"YOU MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_ Vegeta yelled out as he turned Super Saiyan. _"FACE THE POWER OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS." "Your still holding on to that title?_" retorted Tien, confused that Vegeta's still claiming to be prince of an extinct race of warriors. _"SHUT UP, THREE EYED KRILLIN!"_ Vegeta retorted. Tien just stood their, insulted. Krillin responded to the comment, _"Hey, that's not fai…" "SHUT UP, OMI!"_, Vegeta said wanting to shut Krillin up. Vegeta then charged at Zhane at full speed, with his aura showing all around him. He and Zhane than went into supersonic fighting. They were so fast, that the untrained naked eye couldn't see them, only random streaks that appear from time to time.

Goku looked at the fight and then noticed something. _"HEY VEGETA, HE'S NOT USING ALL OF HIS POWER. HIS ENERGY IS TOO LOW, HE'S NOT EVEN TRYING!"_ Goku informed Vegeta. _"WHAT, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE'S NOT EVEN AT MAXIMUM STRENGTH, AND I'M STILL HAVING A HARD TIME WITH HIM!"_ Goku then noticed something inside the building on the Tower. _"AHHHH, THE DRAGON BALLS! THEY STOLE THE DRAGON BALLS!"_ "WHAT!" Everyone said. _"I didn't see it coming"_ Krillin sarcastically remarked. _"Heh, so you noticed"_, Zhane said, _"It looks like it's getting dark"_, he said as he looked up into the sky, witnessing it turning black. _"Their summoning Shenron!"_ Yamcha said. _"He was just stalling, we've got to get to the Dragon Balls!"_ Goku said. _"Oh no, your not going anywhere!"_ Zhane said as he started blasting ki blasts in order to stop them from going to the Dragon Balls. But suddenly…

**_"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"_**

A spiral beam blasted straight at Zhane.

**BANG!**

_PICCOLO!"_ Gohan excitedly said as his mentor came to rescue them. _"I'll hold him off, you go stop them from making a wish." "Okay"_, Goku said, _"let's go!"_ Goku used his IT to teleport them to the location of the Dragon Balls.

(A field in an undisclosed location)

Cell, Nappa, Raditz, and Frieza were in the field. Shenron was already summoned and already ready to make a wish. _"All right, what wish can I make?"_ Cell pondered. _"Wish for bear claws"_ Nappa stupidly requested. _"How about you wish yourself up a brain."_ Cell responded. Suddenly Goku and the Fighters appeared. _"Aw, COME OOOOOOOON!"_ Raditz responded. _"Get away from the dragon!"_ Goku threatened.

**_"MASENKO, HA!"_**Gohan said blasting his signature Masenko Ha attack at the villains. They dodged the attack, _"Is that the best you could do?"_ Nappa teased. _"TRI BEAM!"_ Tien then summoned a attack by putting his hands in a triangular shape. The villains dodged every attack the Z Fighters hurled at them. _"I have to think of a way to stop this"_, Krillin thought to himself. He looked over to the Shenron and thought up of an idea. _"All right Krillin, time to become a hero!"_ Krillin said heroically. Krillin ran up to Shenron and said,_ "SHENRON!"_ Shenron then looked down on the bald human. _"What do you want puny, Omi-looking child?" "Hey I'm not a child, AND I don't look like Omi!"_ Krillin said, offended. _"SHENRON, I WISH YOU WOULD SCATTER FAR AWAY FROM HERE, AND FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" "WHAT!"_ Frieza said, surprised that Krillin stole their (mostly his) wish, _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S HIGHLY STUPID, HE HAD A LOMBOTOMY!"_ But Shenron didn't pay heade to Frieza. _"Consider your wish granted, little boy." "I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!"_ Krillin yelled defensively. And with that, the Dragon Balls hovered up in the air and scattered awy from each other; far, far away from each other. Each ball opened up a vortex which transported them into other universes. _"YOU IDIOT, I SHOULD…"_ but Frieza was interrupted by Zhane's voice, _"Everyone, return to base, I repeat, return to base." "Grrrrrrrrrr"_, Frieza growled, _"we'll be back, **P** Fighters. HA HA HA HA!" OOOOOOH, I Get it Frieza, **P **Fighters! That's funny!"_ Nappa replied. _"Yes Nappa, now let's go"_ Frieza said. And they went into a black portal and disappeared from sight. _"What just happened?"_ Vegeta asked, stunned by the whole event. _"I sent the Dragon Balls far, far away so the villains couldn't get them."_ Krillin heroically responded. Krillin then started getting nervous when everyone started making angry faces at him. _"Ummmmm guys, what are you doing. Ummm, you guys are scaring me. Guys…GUYS!" "You might want to go to the next scene toonwriter, this fic is only rated T, not M+"_ Vegeta said. All right, lets go to the next scene

(Brief Household)

We see our heroes deciding what to do. We also see Krillin in a full body cast propped up by a hospital bed. _"All right"_, Bulma said, _"now that this idiot wished the Dragon Balls far away from us, we have to see where he wished them."_ Bulma picked up her Dragon Radar to find the Balls. _"OH MY!"_ Bulma said, surprised at what she saw. _"WHAT!"_ Goku said. _"I can't find the Dragon Balls anywhere!" "Try again"_ , Piccolo said. Bulma upped the frequency to max, but, _"I still can't find them." "I think I can track them"_ Dende said weakly. Dende concentrated very hard to find the Balls. _"I FOUND THEM!" "WHERE!"_ Gohan said. _"Their not in this world." "They must be on Namek."_ Tien said. _"NO, their not in this world, or even in this UNIVERSE." "GREAT, JUST GREAT, Krillin wished them out of the universe." "I was just trying to help"_ Krillin said, but because of his cast blocking his mouth, no one understood him. _"SHUT UP, KRILLIN"_ Bulma said. _"Well, at least no one is trying to hunt them down."_ Chiaotzu said. _"HEY HEROES!"_ yelled an outside voice. Every ran outside to see the villains in Frieza's ship. WE'RE GOING TO FIND THE DRAGON BALLS BEFORE YOU, HAHA!" Nappa gloated. _"NAPPA, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!"_ Frieza said. _"Then why did we stop here?" "We were getting gas, space diesel!" "Oh, FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID!"_ Nappa said trying to play it off like nothing happened. And with that, the ship opened a portal to search for the Dragon Balls. _"Well now what?"_ Yamcha asked. _"I GOT IT, wait right here"_ Bulma said.

(30 minutes later)

Everyone was in the ship hanger because Bulma asked them to. _"Allow me to introduce…_

_**X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel**!"_ Bulma said excitedly. _"We can use it to go to different dimensions in order to find the Balls. It even has a radar so we can track which dimension it's in." "Wow it usually takes a few filler episodes to build a ship, or one season of Naruto."_ Goten said. _"Well then, I guess we have no time to waste, LET'S GOOOO!"_ Goku yelled. _"OH NO, Gohan come down here right NOW!"_ Chi-Chi said very seriously. Just then Ox King grabbed Chi-Chi and ran up to the ship. _"Quick, while I still have control, start the ship, START THE SHIP!"_ Bulma closed the door and took off into the sky. The ship opened a wormhole and sped up right into it. _"Ok, where do we search first"_ Piccolo asked. Bulma was looking at the radar, hoping for a sign. _"Ah, I found it, it's in the universe coming up"_ Bulma announced. _"All right, the search for the Dragon Balls begins"_ Goku said, determined that he wouldn't let Zhane win this war. And with that, Our heroes went straight into the the new universe hoping that the villains didn't find it yet. But the fact of the matter was, they we're right behind them. _"Thanks for showing us the way"_ Zhane said. And the villains went into the universe. And the hunt for the Dragon Balls begins.

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Our heroes have found the universe where the Dragon Balls are. But Zhane his cohorts have followed them there. While they're there, they try and recruit the local villains. The Z Fighters are also trying to find the local heroes. What Universe are they in. Who will find the Dragon Ball first. Find out next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 1:**

**The Hunt Begins!**

**Recruits Needed**

Author's Notes: As I promised, crossovers begin next chapter. I'm keeping the universe a surprise for next chapter. But I just want to say, please don't laugh at my choice at universe. I had the whole universe plot and characters planned out before I even started typing the story. But then, if you still don't like it, you don't have to read it. Also I don't own these characters, and please review, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story so far and I also hope you can stay tuned. Thanks for reading!


	4. Episode 1

Author's Notes: All right, now before we start this chapter, I just want to say

1. I already explained that I already had this part of the story already plotted out, so this was the first Universe I wanted to do, so don't start flaming me about how you don't think it's compatible. But then, if you don't like it, don't read.

2. Lastly, If any of you have suggestions for universes, please submit them either in form of review or PM.

All right, time for me to shut-up so we can read.

**LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL ZCE!**

**Our heroes first encountered the evil Zhane, the son of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. After a brief altercation, Goku realized that he was just stalling so that the other villains could summon Shenron. Krillin used his quick (if not irrational) thinking to send Shenron, and the Dragon Balls, far, far away. With a space ship designed by Bulma, our heroes (along with the villains behind them) are in hot pursuit of the Dragon Balls. What Universe will they end up in? Find out now on Dragon Ball ZCE**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 1:**

**The Hunt Begins!**

**Recruits Needed**

Our heroes are in the…

**X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel!**

"_Who was that?" _said Vegeta. _"Oh"_,explained Bulma, **"I hired a voice over for whenever we have to mention the…"**

**X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel!**

"_Well I don't like him." _Vegeta replied. Our heroes found the Universe which contained a Dragon Ball. The…

**X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel!**

"_SHUT UP!"_

Was entering the portal way to the Universe. Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed the ship. _"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" _Gohan asked in a scared tone. _"We're entering the atmosphere of this world"_ Bulma explained. _"I need everyone to SIT DOWN AN STRAP-ON!" _Bulma warned. _"He He, strap-on" _Goten joked at the dirty comment. _"That's what she said"_ Trunks added. _"NO TIME FOR YOUR DIRTY MINDS" _Piccolo yelled. When the light stopped shining, they saw a very diverse land. _"What is this place?" _Goku asked. _"It seems…weird" _Piccolo stated. What is this place" asked Ox King. _"It seems as if this is a place called… 'pibis'"_ Bulma stated. _"Pibis?"_, Goku wondered, _"What is that." "Let me see"_ Vegeta asked. _"Gaaaaah!" _Vegeta was stunned when he saw what universe they we're in. _"That's doesn't say pibis, that says…_

_**PBS**__!" _

"_WHAT!" _the whole gang is in shock, they did not expect to be in a universe whose whole existence was in the hands of pledgers. _"GOOD LORD, WHY DID WE END UP IN 'HIGHLY ANNOYING LAND'! " _Vegeta yelled. _"YAY, PBS!"_ Goten yelled in excitement. _"Goten you're such a nerd" _Trunks quipped. Goten didn't take that lightly as he kicked Trunks all the way to a nearby city. _"Well, I guess we have no choice but to stay here until we find the Dragon Balls" _Goku said seriously. _"All right lets start over in that city"_ Goku said, pointing to the city Goten kicked Trunks to. _"Let's FLY…", "Hold it Goku!"_ Piccolo said, interrupting Goku. _"What's wrong Piccolo" _Goku asked. _"We don't want to attract attention to ourselves, let's just try to blend in." "Oh, ok, 'let's blend in', says the green man with energy based powers" _Vegeta quipped. _"Shut-up spiky, you haired mother…" "CAN WE GET ON WITH IT!"_ Goku said.

(Nearby City)

"_Yes, let's blend in, it won't be hard! Next time Namekian, don't TALK!"_ Vegeta said, as he was reffering to the fact that he was in a city with anthropomorphic animals. _"Hey where am I?"_ Trunks asked, waking up from his vegetative state. _"We're in Elwood City, It's in this show called Arthur. With talking animals who, surprisingly, own pets." "As I said before, nerd."_ Goten, angry about the comment, was in the process of punting Trunks to the next city, when he noticed something. _"It seems like something is watching us." "Well, we are the only people in the area who don't look like animals, well except for Puar and Oolong." "Look at those weird looking people" _a local said to someone nearby. _"Yeah, I hope that pig and flying cat don't get the disease they have"_ they responded. _"They seem really normal, no weirdness there." "Maybe they're from nearby Wagstaff, or even from Cyber Space, they seem weird enough." "I'm serious, I really think someone is watching us."_ Goten said. And in fact, there was some people watching them. Young kids: a rabbit, a bear, a bulldog, two monkeys, and two aardvarks. _"Those guys look weird." _said one of the monkeys. _"They look like they need a total makeover, even thought the one in the purple does look cute"_ said the other monkey. _"I don't know, he doesn't seem like your type" _the bulldog said reffering to Piccolo. _"NOT HIM, the one with the spiky hair" _reffering to Gohan. _"The Green one, I think it's an ALIEN!"_ the rabbit said. _"Buster, there are no such things as aliens."_ the aardvark said. _"Oh yeah, well what about Word Girl, she's an alien."_ Buster replied. _"Well, she's different, but __**they're **__not aliens."_ _"Maybe they're from Cyber World, a perfect explanation" _said the bear, who they normally call "The Brain." _"Arthur, I thought you we're going to take me to 'Mary Moo Cow on Ice'"_, Arthur's sister, DW asked. _"Later, we're doing something."_ _I think we should call every one else" _Francine suggested. _"Right!"_, everyone but DW agreed. _"Me and Buster will follow them, while you guys get the rest of the gang" _Arthur suggested. _"Ok, see you later." _They all ran off in search of their friends, while Arthur, Buster, and DW stayed. _"This is going to be a suckish fanfic"_ DW added. (yeah, yeah I know DW would probably never say suckish, but I'll take care of that later) _"From the looks of it, the local hero is some kid called Word Girl."_ _"*scoff*, Please, she seems weak"_ Vegeta mocked. _"I don't know, we need all the help we can get"_ Goku said. _"WHAT, ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE ASK HER FOR HELP, I'D SOON AS BITE MY FINGERS OFF AND STICK THEM UP YOUR BUTT THAN HAVE THAT SMALL TWAT HELP ME!" _Vegeta said, having his Saiyan pride get in the way of his judgement. _"I really hope you don't mean that" _Goku said.

(1 hour later outside Elwood City)

Our heroes were still having problems with finding the Dragon Balls. _"This sucks"_ Piccolo said. _"That's what she…" "You say that one more time, I will snap your necks in unison."_

But in the bushes behind them, we're a large group of kids watching the Z Fighters. Every kid in PBS was looking at them. _"I can't believe there are real live weirdos in PBS" _said Matt, from Cyberchase. _"Are you sure they're not from Cyber World?"_ asked Francine. _"No way, we've been to every world, and we haven't seen them" said Inez. "Hi, sorry we're late"_ said Becky Botsford, coming with her friends Violet and Scoop, her brother TJ, and her monkey, Bob. Also coming were: Max and Emmy, the kids from Maya and Miguel, the kids from Birdwell Island, and some kids from the aforementioned Wagstaff city. _"Just in time", said Francine, "take a seat and look at those guys." "Que, what are those?"_ asked Miguel. _"They look freaky" said Martha the dog. "Yeah, especially that Green guy" _said her owner Helen. _"Maybe their from another universe!"_ said her friend, TD. _"I know!" _Buster added. The kids then pondered that possibility. _"No, that's ridiculous" _said Truman. _"It's totally ludicrous" _added Becky. _"No"_, added Helen's cousin, Carolina, _"this is Ludacris"_…She then pulled out an Ipod and played a song

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_How low can you go,_

_She can go lower than I really ever thought she could,_

_Face down…_

"_Carolina"_,interrupted Maya, _"you can't play that, PBS is still watching" "I hate censors" _Buster replied. _"Hey Theo, you haven't said much, are you okay?"_ asked his friend, Andy. Theo had a look of amazement on his face, _"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!" _Theo said. _"NO!" _they all collectively responded. _"They're from…_

_THE DRAGON BALL Z MANGA!" _He yelled out. _"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ they said not wanting to be heard. _"Okay, now I know I heard something" _Goten said. _"It's okay sweetie, your just delusional from the trip" _Chi-Chi said. Goten still had suspicion. _"DO YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT!" _said Maggie, Theo's friend. _"Sorry, but I just didn't think I would see the Z Fighters, IN REAL LIFE!" "The Z who?" _asked Maya. _"They're from this manga"_ Theo said pulling out a Dragon Ball Z Manga from his pocket. _"Oh yeah I remember that show" _Max said, _"It has flying people, energy blasts, and ALL AROUND VIOLENCE." "That sounds violent" _said Emily Elizabeth. _"It is"_, Emmy relied, _"and I don't think mom would let you see that, I'm telling." "Snitch" _said Max. _"What was that!" _Emmy said, losing her patience.

"_Ok, that's weird" _Goten noticed, _"I sense two large power levels, and a bunch of smaller ones." "You know, I do too" _Krillin said. _"Yeah, me too" _Goku said. _"And they're coming from over there" _he said pointing to the bushes where the kids were. _"Oh no, they notice us" _Violet noticed. _"All right then" _Vegeta said. _"I WILL WHOEVER YOU ARE IN THOSE BUSHES TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO REVEAL YOURSELVES, OR I WILL SHOOT"_, Vegeta said, pointing his hand towards them, preparing for a Big Bang Attack. _"IN SAIYAN NUMBERS." "What are Saiyan numbers?"_ Andy asked. _"It's when he counts from 10 to 1"_ Theo replied. _"That gives us enough time to get out of here" _Muffy said in a hurry. _"10…1!" "I thought you said he counts from 10 to 1!"_ Alice said. _"He does." "I didn't know literally!" "You should take me serious from now on."_ Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan. _"GET READY FOR SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK!"_ Vegeta then generated a huge Big Bang Attack. As soon as he was about to blast it, the kids came running out of the bushes. _"Oh, it was just a bunch of kids. *scoff*, figures."_ Vegeta powers down. _"HEY"_, said Goten, _"I know you, your off of my favorite shows: Martha Speaks, Cyberchase, Arthur, Clifford, Maya and Miguel, and Dragon Tales!" "Total nerd" _Trunks whispered. _"So wait a minute"_, Muffy said, _"You're a Tv show here, and we're tv shows in your world?" "I am creeped out"_ Helen said. _"Hey, the boy in the purple is kind of hot" _Carolina said. _"Well, as I mentioned to Muffy before, I really don't think the green guy is your type."_ Buster said. _"NOT HIM, THE KID IN THE PURPLE CLOTHES" _Carolina said. _"Well I don't think you can have a crush on your cousin Helen…" "THE ONE WITH THE SPIKY HAIR!"_ Carolina yelled. _"His name is Gohan, he's their son, and his brother"_ Theo said pointing to the Goku family. All of the girls, except for Francine, started swooning over Gohan. _"Ummmmm, I don't think my mom would let me date"_ Gohan said, trying to find a reason to get the girls off of him. _"I bet you can lift a lot of things with those muscles" _Muffy said. _"No, no, I'm pretty weak" _Gohan lied. _"Are you kidding"_, Theo added, _"You defeated Cell, BY YOURSELF!" "Thanks"_, Gohan replied, _"thanks a lot." "Hey Kakarot"_, Vegeta asked, _"do you sense two very large power levels coming from those kids?" "Actually, I do. One I can't exactly pinpoint, because it keeps fluctuating. But one power level is coming from that girl right there." _Goku pointed to Becky Botsford, finding out that she has a very large power level. _"Hey"_, Vegeta asked, _"you kids have any local heroes around here?" "Oh yeah, we have this hero called Word Girl" _Violet answered. _"Oh Yeah"_, Goten remembered, _"I've seen her show, she fights crime with super strength., and she has a very extensive vocabulary." "Extensive?" _Goku said confused. _"Wow"_, said Alice, surprised that a grown man didn't know the definition of "extensive".

"_Extensive means…"_, but before Alice could finsh the definition, Goku interrupted her for a second, because something had come up that he had to ask about. _"What's that?" _Goku asked about the word that showed up above her head. (You know when they define a word, and the word shows up above their heads) _"Oh that's just the word I'm defining, it always does that." "Any word shows up?" _Goku asked. _"Yeah pretty much" _Alice said. _"Hmm… I got it!" _Goku said, finding a word he would like defined. "_Asstard"_Goku said, wanting to know what the word meant. _"Vegeta always calls me that, but I don't know it means." "Umm, I don't think you should define that"_ Alice said. _"Here let me define"_, Vegeta said. _"An Ass Munch is someone who is just plainly retarted and is an ass." _The children were stunned. Emmy covered Max's ears so that he wouldn't hear those words. _"I don't think the PBS censors would let you say that." "Well then, I guess I should give these censors a visit" _Vegeta said, obviously about to do something violent. _"Excuse me for one minute." _Vegeta then flew off, with everyone else wondering what he was doing.

(PBS headquarters)

"_Hello, can I take your call"_

"_Hello, can I take your call"_

"_Yes we will except your pledge"_

Suddenly, Vegeta crashed through the roof of the building. _"Are you the censors?" _Vegeta asked. _"Yes we are"_, said one person, _"and I think you should leave before I call security!" "Well then"_, Vegeta said, _"I guess I better do something before they get here."_

"_**FINAL FLASH!"**_

Vegeta blasted a huge ki beam at the whole building, causing it to explode.

**BOOM!**

"_Well then, now I can continue, RAW AND UNCUT!"_

Vegeta then flew off to meet back up with everyone else.

(Outside Elwood City)

Vegeta flew back to where everyone else was. _"What just happened?" _Matt asked. _"You are now free to do whatever you want"_, Vegeta said, _"You can now fart, poop, pee, curse, drink, smoke, and whatever else you like." "REALLY!"_, TD said, wanting to do something he always wanted to do, _"All right, let me see, okay, I'm ready." _He then turned to Helen, his best friend and said _"Helen, I would totally want to make out with you."_ Helen looked at him with disgust and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. _"Wow, I'm her cousin, and I didn't even know she could fight like that"_, Carolina said. _"I didn't know TD's neck could bend that way" _Truman, their other friend, added.

"_All right all jokes aside"_, Vegeta said, _"does anyone know where this Word Girl is?" "No one knows"_, Scoops said, _"But she always shows up when trouble appears."_ Vegeta took a closer look at Becky, examining her power level closely. _"She must be that girl"_, Vegeta concluded in his mind, _"and her power level is so unique, it seems like it's not human. It seems like she has the same power type as a…_

_Lexiconian!"_

Vegeta then asked Theo, _"Hey kid, do you know what a power level is?" "Oh yeah, it's the level of energy someone has, it tells if someone is strong or not. You and the rest of your gang can sense power levels." "Yes, and I can sense all of your power levels." "Oooh, what's my power level?"_ Miguel asked, wondering if he's strong or not. _"Let me see"_, Bulma said pulling out the scouter she had gotten from Raditz that time when he fought Goku and Piccolo. _"Your level is, 19." "Ha, beat that"_ Miguel gloated. _"That boy with the sweater has a power level of 23" _Bulma said talking about Matt. _"What's mine" _Max asked. _"Yours is 1, little guy." "Aw man, I thought I was strong." "It's okay Max",_ Emmy said, trying to comfort her brother, _"you'll get strong, I promise." "Ok" _said Max forlorn

"_Bulma, can you check the power level of that girl in the 1950's clothing" _pointing to Becky. _"Hey, it's vintage, it's all the rage"_ Becky said, trying to pose. _"No it's not" _Muffy said bluntly. _"Oh, ok Vegeta." _Bulma used the scouter to measure Becky's power level and was surprised to see what she saw.

"_Gahhh… that…girl's power level is…_

_**54,000!**__"_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_" everyone from the Z Fighters to the PBS Kids had a look of shock on their face. Well everyone except for Goten, who saw it coming. _"So wait, your stronger than me" _Miguel said. _"Miguelito, I don't think that's the point"_ Maya replied. _"Sooo" _, Jackie said, _"Becky, you are pretty strong, are you…"_

"_NO, NO, I'M NOT WORD GIRL, NO THAT'S RIDICULOUS, WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT, GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN!"_

"_I was just asking if you work out, dang girl, what's wrong with you?"_

"_Oh nothing, sorry."_

"_So Becky, is it, are you sure your not, WORD GIRL"_ Vegeta said.

"_Why do you ask?" _Becky said. _"Because, I just want to see how strong she is." "VEGETA, ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT YOU WANT TO FIGHT HER!"_

"_Not fight, Just a little altercation."_

"_I don't know"_, Francine said, _"If Becky is strong, just think how strong Word Girl is."_

"_Yeah you'll never stand a chance"_ Jetta said.

"_Are you little twats saying that I would lose to a prepubescent child!" _Vegeta said.

"_Yeah, Vegeta would destroy Word Girl" _Theo said, defending Vegeta.

"_Theo, whose side are you on" _Chrissy said.

"_My man Vegeta's side" _Theo said proudly. _"I'm not your man" _Vegeta said bluntly.

"_Vegeta, I don't think we should be wasting time like this" _Goku said.

"_Come on Kakarot, I just want to have a little fun."_

"_Word Girl wouldn't come just to destroy you"_, Inez added, _"She has class."_

"_Well then, time to create danger" _Vegeta said.

He then looked over at the kids with a devilish look. He then blasted three beams at the children.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

"_Vegeta, what the heck are you doing?_" Tien asked

"_I'm creating the perfect enviroment for Word Girl to come."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAH!"_ The kids were screaming for their lives. _"I can't let this go on"_ Becky thought to herself.

"_I'm running to go get help" _Becky lied in order to transform.

"_Call the Police!" _Buster said

"_Call Digit!" _Matt said.

"_CALL MY MOMMY!" _Binky cried.

"_Call Word Girl!" _Alice suggested.

"_Okay, well except for the mommy part."_

"_Woooooord Girrrrrrrl."_ TJ, Becky's brother said.

"_Gross, just gross." _Becky gagged

"_OH NO, DEFEND YOURSELF, DEFEND YOUR FRIENDS, DON'T RUN AWAY GIRL!" _Vegeta said. Vegeta flew up in the air and generated a large amount of ki energy around him. He then concentrated the energy into his hands.

"_Ooooh, he's about to do the Galick Gun!" _Theo said excitedly.

"_You make it seem like a good thing" _Truman said sarcastically.

"_**GALICK GUN!"**_

Vegeta blasted it straight at Becky.

"_BECKY!" _Violet screamed

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Their good friend Becky Botsford just died right in from of them.

"_You MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU BLAST A LITTLE GIRL!" _her best friend Violet _screamed._

"_VEGETA, WHAT DID YOU DO?" _Goku scolded.

"_I was merely trying to prove my hypothesis."_

"_You have the death of a little girl on your head, how does it feel" _Piccolo asked.

Vegeta was about to have remorse when…

**WORD UP!**

Everyone looked up into the air to see Word Girl and her side kick, Captain Huggy Face.

"_Becky Botsford is okay, I got her to a safe location."_

"_All right then"_, Vegeta whispered, _"well then Botsford, Is see you survived."_

"_Ummmm, I don't know what your talking about, I'm not Becky."_

"_All right then, let me see your power level." _Vegeta scanned her power level to see if she had the same as Becky's.

"_All right then, 856, same as Becky. You are so good at hiding your power level"_ Vegeta said sarcastically. _"You Lexiconians are so useless."_

Word Girl was surprised. _"There are Lexiconians where you live?"_

"_Oh yes, Lexiconis a planet where we live, and its inhabitants are pretty weak, very low power levels. Also we Saiyans had a few wars against Lexicon. We decimated them, well until the last war. They all gained immense power levels and even made raids against Planet Vegeta itself. We only won, with the help of Frieza and his empire. Big mistake. We ended up becoming nothing more than slaves for Frieza's empire. My father, King Vegeta, ended up being a puppet to Frieza. And then, he became so afraid of us, he blew up our planet, while your planet was flourishing. I eventually ended up working for him. But I found my dignity, and killed Frieza."_

"_But I killed Frieza"_ Goku said

"_Details, details."_

Becky had a look of concern on her face. Even though Vegeta seemed evil, he had good reason. If your people were destroyed by a psycho, wouldn't you turn out a little messed up.

"_But now, I CAN KILL A LEXICONIAN AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY AGAIN."_

Okay, sorry time over.

"_IT'S YOUR PEOPLE'S FAULT ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!"_

"_NOW YOU'LL FEEL MY PAIN." _Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan in order to destroy Word Girl easier.

"_Wow, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan!" _Theo said.

"_It won't help him, Word Girl will always win!" _TJ said.

"_**BIG BANG ATTACK!"**_

Vegeta blasted his Big Bang Attack at Word Girl. She tried to block the attack, but he just enhanced the blast after the phrase

**WELCOME TO OBLIVION!**

Vegeta enhanced the blast and it completely decimated the entire area.

"_KIDS, GET BACK!" _Goku said, as he was trying to get the kids somewhere safe.

Vegeta just hovered there, proud of his accomplishment. Word Girl was struggling to get up. She had scratch marks all over her body, and even a hint of blood on her lip.

"_Okay misterm your strong, I guess it's time for me to unleash my ultimate power. Huggy never wanted me to reveal this power, and I never figured I'd be using this power one day, seeing as how all of the villains I fight don't really have much power. You'd think I'd have a better challenge than them and… I'm getting off track here. I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!"_

WG then started powering up,

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_I hope this doesn't go on for 10 episodes" _Theo remarked.

"_You and me both" _Goku added.

CHF was stunned. He didn't think Becky would try and summon her true Lexiconian energy. Suddenly, WG's power level spiked.

"_GAAAH, her power level is rising rapidly! 900...1000...10,000...1,000,000...10,000,000...100,000,000!"_

It kept going higher and higher, and as it kept getting higher, her aura got bigger and redder. Her hair grew bangs, and everything around her was blown away or destroyed.

When she finally stopped, her hair had grew bangs covering her left eye, and she wasn't as skinny as she once was, as she gained a few muscles, but not as much as the men when they grew muscles, just enough so that she could be stronger than her normal self, but not like a roid freak.

"_HER POWER LEVEL, IT'S 130,000,000!" _Vegeta said in surprise.

"_How do you like my power level now?" _WG said.

Vegeta was a good 125,000,000 when in Super Saiyan. But the fact that a Lexiconian became stronger than her damaged his Saiyan pride immensely.

"_You wanted a fight, Your getting battle."_

"_FINE, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, YOUR PEOPLE'S PRIDE IS ON YOUR SHOULDERS. MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR FANS!"_

"_Is that Word Girl?"_ TJ wondered about his idol.

"_It is, she looks really strong." _Charlie said.

"_This is really a waste of time, Vegeta, we need to look for Dragon Balls!"_

"_QUIET KAKAROT, THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT, MY PRIDE IS AT STAKE!"_

"_YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR DRAGON BALLS, HERE!" _Theo said in his fan boy voice.

"_I seriously want the old Theo back." _Miguel said forlorn.

"_I think this is putting us behind schedule."_ Goku said.

(Villain's ship)

The villains are busy trying to find help in order to find the Dragon Ball. They put a bounty on the Dragon Ball for the first person to find it.

"_Do you see this Pablum?"_ said Weaselgraft, is partner in crime.

"_Yes, we can get this 'Dragon Ball' and collect the bounty." _said Pablum.

"_Ya see this boss, now we can get money for more cheese crimes" _said the skinny 2 Brains croney.

"_Yeah, we'll become rich"_ said the fat 2-Brains croney.

"_Oh yes, we will be collecting this bounty" _yes Dr. Two-Brains, their leader.

"_Only if Word Girl doesn't butt-in" _said Granny-May, a senior villain.

"_Oh, I don't think she, or the Z Fighters will be a problem right now" _said Zhane showing the Vegeta-Word Girl fight on the giant screen.

"_Well, I didn't think she was holding anything back" _Mr. Big, a rich villain.

"_That is not whammer" _said The Whammer, a villain who uses sound waves to fight.

"_This is going to be a little too easy" _Zhane said.

"_But just in case; Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, and Cell, go crash the party."_

Frieza just made an angry face and teleported to the scene.

"_If only Vegeta could control his pride", _Zhane said, _"oh well, at least we got an easy Dragon Ball, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE**

**Vegeta and Word Girl have a battle due to Vegata's pride issues,**

**But when the villains crash the party, literally, things start to end badly, and even**

**the kids** **become engulfed in the battle.**

**How does it turn out, tune in next time to Dragon Ball ZCE**

**Next Episode**

**Episode 2:**

**Saiyan vs. Lexiconian!**

**Stop Fighting For One Minute**

(Author's Notes: I am probably the first person in this side of the universe to use Martha Speaks in a fan fiction. Is that good or lame. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter,

And please review, thanks.)


	5. Episode 2

**Last Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Vegeta, eager to reveal that Becky Botsford is really Word Girl,**

**attacks the children as a way to push Becky to her limits.**

**Becky finally turns to Word Girl, and pushes her power to its limits.**

**Now it's Super Saiyan vs. Burst Lexiconian:**

**Who will win?**

**Episode 2:**

**Saiyan vs. Lexiconian!**

**Stop Fighting For One Minute**

The atmosphere was tense, everything was silent. It felt like something was about to happen. And something was going to happen. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, while Word Girl transformed into what Lexicons call a "Burst Form.

" _So",_ said Vegeta, _"that's the Lexiconian Burst Form. I can't begin to fathom how pathetic you are." _In all actuality, he was nervous in the inside. _"Her power level is off the charts. I need to attack as fast as I can, so I have the upper hand" _Vegeta proceeded to blast a volley of ki blasts straight to Word Girl.

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

"_HA, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT LEXICONIAN, TASTE THE POWER OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"_

Vegeta then sent one more powerful blast straight to WG.

***BOOOOOOM!***

When it was over, Vegeta checked to see if WG was dead, _"I want you dead when I get over there." _As soon as Vegeta peeked into crator that WG was , someone grabbed his shirt.

"_AAAAAAAAAACK!" _Vegeta was being choked by WG. _"Sorry I couldn't respect your wishes, but I can at least give you this."_

**POW!**

Word Girl roundhouse kicked Vegeta straight into a boulder.

"_Wow, I didn't think she was even that strong." _Scoops said.

"_I guess Lexiconians are stronger than we thought, even though they were already strong before" _Binky said.

"_Wow, Aliens are strong" _Buster said.

"_All right space trash, you just invoked my WRAAAAAAAAAAAATH" _Vegeta yelled as he started trying to raise his power level. He then dashed over to WG, in which she did the same. When they clashed, they started to fight in supersonic speed.

"_Que, Where'd they go_ _they go?" _asked Caroline.

"_I can't see them" _Helen said.

"_You can't see it with your eyes, you have to use your mind" _said Gohan.

"_Oh wow, that was so wise" _Carolina swooned.

Gohan sighed.

They kept fighting for minutes until WG elbowed Vegeta in the head.

***CRASH***

Vegeta crashed down to the ground, with bruises and cuts all around him.

"_I'M TIRED OF PLAYING AROUND"_

Vegeta flew up in the air. WG tried to give him a swift kick, but Vegeta dogded it with an afterimage. WG was surprised when Vegeta was right behind her and was punched down to the ground. _"I will make you regret you ever being born!" _Vegeta generated purple ki energy all around his body, and the fact that he was Super Saiyan 2 made it twenty times stronger.

"_All right, I guess I have to reveal my true energy. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

WG generated red ki energy around herself also, and concentrated the energy into her hands.

"_**GALICK GUN!" **_Vegeta blasted the beam straight at WG.

"_Time to reveal my move…"_

"_**STAR CANNON!" **_She blasted a red colored beam in order to intercept Vegeta's Galick Gun.

" _This is just like when you fought Vegeta and you two blasted each other." _Theo said to Goku.

"_Ugggggggh, we shouldn't be doing this, we need to be looking for the dragon Balls" _Goku complained.

"_Why did the Dragon Balls come here" _Theo asked.

(One three chapter explanation later)

"_Wow, that's deep" _Theo said.

"_Yeah" _Goku replied.

***CLASH***

The two beams clashed in mid-air.

"_IT'S JUST LIKE MINE, BUT IT'S STRONGER!" _Vegeta thought.

WG's beam kept pushing Vegeta's back, until

***BOOM!***

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_WOOOAH!" _said the kids as they saw WG's Star Cannon finally pushed the Galick Gun right back at Vegeta and he was pushed all the way up to the air.

"_Where did Fajita go?" _asked DW, who still was trying to grasp whole of the whole situation.

"_It's Vegeta", _corrected Theo, "_and I think he's in the air, you know about that right, Goku?"_

"_Yeah, Yeah."_

Suddenly, something came crashing down to earth. It was Vegeta, battered and bruised. WG walked over to him.

"_You wanted to kill me, looks like I beat you to the punch, AAAAAAAAAAAAH…"_

But as soon she was about to make the finishing blow,

***BOOM***

An explosion was heard in Elwood City.

"_What was that?" _Francine asked.

"_It seems like an explosion" _answered Brain.

"_Thanks 'Captain Cranium', I meant what caused the explosion."_

WG used her super hearing to hear what happened, and she heard…

"_Remember what Zhane said, destroy everything in order to find the Dragon Balls."_

"_I can't believe we're doing everything for that diaper rash baby!"_

"_I think it's a faster way to find the Dragon Balls."_

"_Nappa. Shut-up."_

"_Something about destroying stuff, diaper rash, Dragon Balls, and Nappa" _WG said.

"_The Dragon's what?" _Binky asked, thinking about something totally different.

"_All right guys, YOU TOO VEGETA, LET'S GO, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Goku said, turning Super Saiyan in the process.

"_Did those men just turn blond?" _Charlie asked.

"_They're Super Saiya…" _Theo tried to explain.

"_Yeah, yeah, I don't care" _Charlie said.

"_You kids stay here, this is going to get dangerous!" _Goku told the kids.

"_Well then, I guess we can finish this later" _Vegeta said. He then kneed face WG in the face and flew off.

"_THIS IS MY CITY, I will defend it myself, you guys stay here!" _WG said, flying in the direction of the battle.

"_You guys want to ignore authority and go see the fight?" _Francine asked.

"_YEAH!" _everyone said. They all ran off into the direction of the fight (Yeah, kids will never learn).

(Elwood City)

The Z Fighters crash landed in the city and found Nappa, Cell, Raditz, and Frieza.

"_What's wrong monkey, are you sad because a bookworm beat a monkey" _Frieza mocked.

"_SHUT UP, SHUT UP! HAAAAA!" _Vegeta yelled as he blasted the villains with a barrage of ki blast.

"_Is that the best you can do? You disapoint me!" _Frieza said. Frieza then transformed into his 100% form.

"_LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Everyone rushed to fight in the battle, except for Nappa, who snuck off still in search of the Dragon Balls. But suddenly, WG landed right in front of her.

"_Ha, lookie here, a Lexiconian. Aww, you too tired from your fight with Vegeta?" _

WG was fatigued from the fight, she was battered, bruised, and her energy was rapidly depleted.

"_Man, I should've never used all of that energy in one fight" _she thought to herself.

The kids hid behind some cars in order to see the fight.

"_Man, I can't believe this", _Theo said, _"Nappa, Frieza, Raditz, and Cell, ALL IN ONE CITY!"_

"_What's wrong with you today?" _Francine asked.

"_Retreat, malfactor!" _WG said, trying to sound as smart as she usually sounds.

"_I'll just take it that you just said 'beat me up, big guy', ok then, if you want!"_

***SOCK***

Nappa punched WG so hard that she went through a building, causing it to collapse.

"_WORD GIRL, NOOOOOOO!" _TJ screamed out.

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Do you want that guy to hear you?" _Francine said.

Nappa looked over and saw the kids hiding behind the cars.

"_All right, I think I know a way to get the Dragon Balls."_

Goku noticed that the kids and Nappa staring at them.

"_KIDS, GET OUT OF HERE, RUUUUUUN!" _he yelled.

The kids heard him and saw Nappa staring at them and started to high-tail it out of there.

"_OH NO, I ONLY NEED ONE OF YOU!" _he said.

As the kids were running, Nappa teleported right behind them and grabbed Emmy.

"_EMMY!" _Max yelled as he saw his sister kidnapped by Nappa. Max ran toward Nappa as if he wanted to fight.

"_YOU BIG MEANIE, PUT MY SISTER DOWN" _Max screamed. As soon as he got to Nappa, he punched him straight in the crotch.

"_OOOOOOOOOOOH" _Nappa screamed in pain as he was the victim of a crotch shot.

"_MAX, GET AWAY!" _Emmy said. Max kept punching Nappa, but to Nappa, they were little more than taps.

"_MAX, GET AWAY, PLEASE, DON'T HURT YOURSELF!" _Emmy commanded her brother.

"_All right punk, you want to mess with me, ok then, you asked for this" _Nappa said.

"_SI, MAX, COME BACK" _Maya said.

"_KID, GET AWAY FROM THERE" _Goku yelled.

"_Taste my boot, kid!" _Nappa said as he pulled his leg back.

(Author's Note: I do not support violence against children of any kind,

I would not stoop to that level.)

***POW***

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Emmy screamed, while everyone else was in shock as Nappa kicked Max, full force, into a nearby car.

(Now I didn't say anything about violence against _cartoon _children,

I can condone that)

***CRASH***

"_MAX, NOOO!" _Emmy screamed as she witnessed her brother, whom she loved very much, get knocked into a car, practically destroying the it. He was under the wreckage, but no one could see him. Everyone believed he was dead.

"_I TOLD YOU ALL TO NOT COME OVER HERE!" _Goku yelled.

"_NAPPA YOU MONSTER, YOU HIT AN INNOCENT KID AND KIDNAP A LITTLE GIRL!" _he continued.

Meanwhile, a news chopper was above the scene reporting live on the new.

"_I'm Word Girl Announcer here _(He had to be here at some point) _for PBS news, and it seems here that as this fight is going on, the Bald Man here kidnapped a little girl, and kicked a boy we believe to be her sister. We are live at the scene here, and will continue to give you live updates."_

Meanwhile, some parents were looking at this broadcast.

"_Oh no, Maya and Miguel are there, I see them right there, ohh noo!" _Mrs. Santos cried

"_Don't worry, mi amor, I'm sure they will be all right, that Word Girl is there, she'll do something" _said Mr. Santos.

"_I hope so" _said Abuela Elena.

Elsewhere, two very concerned parents were watching the events that were unfolding.

"_Aye, Emmy's in the hand of a big bad guy, and Max is…is…" _Their mom couldn't help but cry as she did not know what happened to Max. she thought he was dead. Their father was just silent. He wanted to comfort his wife, but he didn't know what to say, he was just as upset she was.

In Dragonland, the dragons (who, for some reason, get good television reception) are looking with concern.

"_I can't believe this, the niños are in trouble" _said Quetzal.

"_They got Emmy, and they hurt Max!" _said Zak, one half of a two headed dragon.

"_I don't love it" _said Wheezie, Zak's sister.

"_My little buddy, he's hurt, that guys a jerk" _said Ord, Max's best friend.

"_I…I…I…I'm scared Quetzal, what if they come here?" _asked Cassie, Emmy's best friend.

"_Niños, I don't think we could help much. We just have to hope that Word Girl, or those new people can help"_ responded Quetzal. But the Dragons were still scared.

Back on the battlefield, Goku was having a hostage negotiation with Nappa, when Nappa made an offer.

"_I'll let the brat down, if, you give me the Dragon Ball."_

"_We don't have it" _said Goku.

"_Don't play with me! You better have it, and in order to make sure you give me the Dragon Ball, I'm going to give you a little preview." _Nappa proceeded to generate energy to his hands. Krillin noticed the energy around his hand, and knew what he was about to do.

"_PAUR, OOLONG, TRANSFORM INTO A BARRIER AND COVER THOSE KIDS!" _he commanded.

"_RIGHT!" _they agreed.

They transformed, and covered the kids.

"_What's happening?" _asked TD.

"_Let us out!" _Maggie said, while kicking the barrier.

"_HEY KID STOP KICKING ME BEFORE I LEAVE!" _Oolong yelled.

"_Did that barrier just talk?"_ she said bewildered.

"_EVERYONE GET DOWN!" _Krillin yelled.

"_THIS IS JUST A PREVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" _Nappa yelled. He then put the energy hand up and put his index and middle fingers up, releasing the energy.

Emmy asked _"WHAT'S HAPPENI…"_

***BOOM!***

A bright flash of light engulfed almost all of Elwood City, destroying everything it cam in contact with. When it was over, the kids were surprised at what they saw.

"_WHERE'S ELWOOD CITY!" _asked Fern.

"_That was Nappa's Breakstorm move, he can destroy a whole city with it" _explained Theo.

"_Word Girl Announcer here, and I can't believe my eyes, the whole city has been destroyed. Except for the residential area, Elwood City has been leveled!"_

"_Oh my goodness, BUSTER, MY BUSTER!" _said Mrs. Baxter looking at the carnage on the TV. All of the parents of the children were at the read household, including the Santos and Emmy and Max's parents who had just traveled there after hearing all of the children were in that location.

"_I can't believe that they're over in that area, what were they thinking" _said Mrs. Read.

"_I hope this turns out okay, I mean, at least we weren't hurt by the blast" _said Grandma Thora.

Back at the battlefield, our heroes were about to do the unthinkable.

"_All right Nappa, you win, we'll find the Dragon Ball for you, just let her go" _said Goku.

"_I'll let her go __**after**__ I get the ball."_

"_Nappa, what a brilliant idea, we won't have to do anything, just collect the ball and go, and we wouldn't have to pay those boobs any bounty money" _Frieza praised.

"_You have 2 hours to find it. If you don't have it by then…"_, Nappa put his hand around Emmy's neck and charged energy to it, _"This little girl is gonna join her brother!"_

Emmy cowered in fear because for two hours, her life was in the hands of people with whom she had never met.

"_Announcer here, and it seems like the big bald man has given the heroes two hours to find something called a Dragon Ball. They have the life of a little girl in their hands. I hope they succeed. I will keep bringing you updates as the story unfolds."_

"_Goku"_, Krillin asked, _"did you notice that power level from before come back?"_

"_I did. I keeps going up and down, and I don't know where it's coming from. But we can worry about that later, right now we need to worry about that girl, Emmy." _Goku then turned to the Z Fighters.

"_ALL RIGHT GANG SPLIT UP, WE HAVE TWO HOURS TO SAVE EMMY, GOO!"_

Goku commanded, and they all went to search for the balls.

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!The heroes have approximately 2 hours to find the Dragon Balls. But will they find them. And witness something that you wouldn't have seen in a thousand years (but if you already know, then well don't spoil it…jerk) Be prepared for a turning point of this PBS story arc!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 3:**

**Two Hours 'Til Doomsday!**

**A Shocking Revelation Revealed**

(This chapter isn't as long as the last chapter. I was going to update yesterday, but I had something to do. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review,

Thank you.)


	6. Episode 3

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!Vegeta and Word Girl were having an intense battle. Before she could finish him,**

**Frieza and the other villains crashed down in Elwood City. Before the other children could run away, Nappa kidnaps Emmy; and while trying to be heroic, Max was knocked into a car by Nappa. Nappa then proceeded to level all of Elwood City.**

**Now the Z Fighters must find the Dragon Ball before Emmy becomes a casualty.**

**Episode 3:**

**Two Hours 'Til Doomsday!**

**A Shocking Revelation Revealed**

"_ALL RIGHT GANG SPLIT UP, WE HAVE TWO HOURS TO SAVE EMMY, GOO!"_

The Z Fighter had spread out to find the Dragon Balls in order to save Emmy. Nappa had a pretty tight grip on her so, even with her small size, she couldn't slip out.

"_Theo, do you know what a Dragon Orb, or whatever, looks like?" _asked Maya.

"_Yeah, they're round,orange, and have red stars on them numbering from one to seven"_

"_That's great"_, Maggie said, _"we could help out with the search."_

"_YEAH, LET'S GO" _they said.

(0:02)

Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien were searching in a place called CyberWorld.

"_This place creeps the crap outta me" _said Yamcha.

"_I don't think that matters now Yamcha, we have to save that girl" _Tien said.

"_I don't think you'll be collecting any Dragon Balls!" _said a strange figure from a space ship in the air.

"_Who the hell are you?" _asked Yamcha.

"_I'm, The Hacker" _he said.

"_What's wrong with your chin?" _Asked Chiaotzu.

"_Nothing, what's wrong with your face, it's all pale."_

"_Jerk."_

"_Whatever, you will not be collecting that Ball, I will! Buzz, Delete, GET THEM!_

"_Um, boss, they look pretty tough" _said Buzz.

"_Yeah, if we fight them, we'll get killed" _Delete said.

"_I DON'T CARE, GET THEM!"_

Buzz and Delete reluctantly jumped out of the ship, but Chiaotzu then said,

"_I'll take care of this."_

"_**DODON RAY"**_

Chiaotzu shot a powerful beam out of his index finger at Buzz and Delete.

"_AAAAAAAAAH, EEEEEEEEEEH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOH." _

They fell like rocks down to the ground.

"_GRRR, I'll take care of you myself!"_ Hacker said with confidence.

"_Please, allow me" _Tien said. Tien put his hands in a triangle shape and…

"_**TRI-BEAM!"**_

Tien shot a beam at the Hackers ship causing to explode

***BOOM***

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" _the Hacker was falling all the way to the ground.

"MY TURN!" Yamcha screamed, wanting to be apart of the fun.

"_**WOLF FANG FIST" **_

Yamcha used his fist to make a force so powerful, it pushed the Hacker far away from where they are.

"_BOSS, COME BACK!" _Delete said as they were running toward their boss.

"_What a good waste of time" _Tien said.

(0:24)

Vegeta and Piccolo were searching together on Birdwell Island.

"_This whole place is colorful and fruity, it makes me sick" _Piccolo said.

"_You said it"_ Vegeta agreed.

"_Didn't you technically make the Dragon Balls, So shouldn't you use be able to track them?" _asked Vegeta.

"_Remember, the original earth Balls disappeared when I fused with Kami, and when Dende became guardian, he created new Balls, so I have no influence on them."_

"_CRAP!"_

"_That's not a nice word"_ said a local.

"_Yeah, Yeah, I killed the censors, I can say whatever I want, and even then, I wouldn't give a damn"_ Vegeta replied.

"_That's a even worse word" _the local said.

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Vegeta yelled in frustration.

A big red dog then came up to Vegeta.

"_HOLY CRAP, WHAT FORM OF STEROIDS DID YOUR OWNER FEED YOU?"_

The dog looked confused as he did not understand a thing he was talking about.

"_Whatever, stupid dog" _Vegeta said.

"_That thing is probably some guard dog for some military establishment." _Piccolo said.

"_Let's just keep looking for the Ball so we can save that girl" _Vegeta said.

The dog went up to his friends and said _"They didn't seem evil, just frustrated."_

"_Come on Clifford" _said Cleo, a poodle, "_That guy was green, __**green, **__that's an evil color."_

"_Yeah, that green guy really scares me" _says T-Bone, a scared bull-dog puppy.

"_Well come on, you have to look beyond all of that, I mean, they're rescuing a little girl."_

"_Whatever you believe Clifford, whatever you believe" Cleo said. _

(0:45)

Chi-Chi and Bulma were searching for the Dragon Balls, but Bulma has an advantage.

"_Chi-Chi, with this Dragon Radar, we will find this Dragon Ball in record time" _she said.

"Then that bald frak will let that poor girl go" Chi-Chi said.

Elsewhere, A familiar cat and dog were having a problem.

"_Come on, mutt, are you a chicken" _said Nemo, a white cat.

"_Nemo, I will make you eat those words" _said Pal, a yellow puppy.

"_Come on guys"_, said baby Kate, _"we can set these petty arguments aside."_

"_Sorry Kate, it's just in my dna" _said Pal, and with that…

"_WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!" _Pal started chasing Nemo around the area, eventuall running around Bulma, causing her to trip and…

***CRACK***

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Bulma screamed bloody murder as she realized she fell on the Dragon Radar.

"_NOW WE'LL NEVER SAVE THAT GIRL!"_

"_Who did that!" _Bulma asked.

"_See ya later, mutt" _Nemo said, running away

"_Who do you belong to?" _Bulma said, picking up Pal.

Pal started to wimper, hoping that she wouldn't get him in trouble.

"_If lost, please return to the Read household" _Bulma read on Pal's collar.

"_Ok, the address is here on the collar"_ Bulma said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi then saw a baby crawling over to them. She put her arms up, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"_Awww"_, Chi-Chi said, _"you're so cute, why are you out here by yourself?"_

Chi-Chi picked her up, and after seeing the connection baby Kate had with Pal, she came to the conclusion, _"I think she's with the dog."_

"_Let's take them home"_ Bulma said.

They went to the Read household, and knocked on the door. They heard some noise that made them worried.

"_I hear crying" _Bulma said.

"_Yeah, I wonder what's wrong" _Chi-Chi said.

A woman opened the door.

"_Oh hello…oh, Kate, Pal how did you get out there!" _said Mrs. Read.

"_Yeah"_, said Bulma, _"is everything ok?" _She looked in the house and saw the parents of all the children with worried looks on their faces. She also saw the television on the news channel.

"_Oh, we're just looking at the news, our children are in trouble. You know, you ladies don't look like your from around here."_

"_Oh man"_, Bulma said to herself, _"we're causing these parents heartache."_

"_You guys kind of look like those new muscular men with the glowing hair" _said Mrs. Read, _"please, come in, I don't know what else might happen out here."_

After entering the Read House, the parents introduced themselves politely.

"_Oh my, you women look just like the big, blonde men" _said Grandma Thora.

"_Well, we're actually the wives of two of them" _said Chi-Chi.

Max and Emmy's mother then looked over to Chi-Chi and Bulma with daggers in her eyes.

"_SO IT'S YOUR FAULT MY EMMY IS KIDNAPPED AND MY MAX IS DEAD!" _said their mother.

"_WHAT, NO, IT'S NOT OUR FAULT" _Bulma tried to defend herself.

"_YES, IT IS, IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, MY BOY WOULD BE ALIVE NOW!"_

Her husband was trying to calm her down, _"Mi amor, calm down, please…"_

"_NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, IT'S THEIR FAULT, YOU COME HERE, AND, IN THE PROCESS, MANAGE TO HAVE DOWNTOWN ELWOOD CITY DEVESTATED, AND AS I MENTIONED BEFORE, HAVE MY CHILDREN IN HARM'S WAY."_ She then broke down and started crying.

"_We're sorry"_, Bulma said, _"we didn't mean to involve innocent people in our adventure."_

"_Listen, we promise, nothing else will happen involving your children" _said Chi-Chi.

"_We can also bring your son back" _Bulma said. It caught the mother's attention.

"_Aye, what do you mean" _she said.

"_You see, we're trying to collect these seven Dragon Balls, and we found one here"_, Bulma explained, _"if we collect all seven, we get three wishes _(Author's Note: Those were the Balls that Dende made after he became the guardian of Earth. Kami's Balls only made one wish. Just saying for people who aren't familiar with DBZ) _and we can use one of them to bring back your son, Max."_

"_YOU CAN!" _the mother said.

"_Yeah, I promise we'll bring him back" _Bulma promised.

Their mother jumped up and hugged Bulma, while crying tears of joy.

"_Thank you, I guess your not as bad as I thought."_

"Do you know the name of that bald man?" asked the husband.

"_His name is Nappa, he's a Saiyan, a warrior alien race from the planet Vegeta."_

Emmy and Max's mom then released the hug and had a look of shock on her face.

"_How many of those Saiyan people are there?" _she asked.

"_Well our husbands are Saiyans, and our children are human/Saiyan hybrids"_ Chi-Chi said.

The mother was surprised. She whispered to herself,

"_Then why is Max dead?"_

(1:10)

The children were searching for the Balls in the city that Maya and Miguel takes place in.

"_I can't believe I'm searching for a Dragon Ball"_, Theo said, _"it's SOOO EXCITING!"_

"_Will you give it a rest Theo!" _Maggie said.

"_Sorry, I'm just…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, your just excited. Listen, your excitement is kind of getting on our nerves!" _Maya said frustrated.

"_Yeah, can't you just be quiet for one minute!" _Helen said.

"_Listen, I know you guys are upset, but…"_

"_Upset!"_, said Maya, _"Max is dead, Emmy is kidnapped and might end up dead, and Elwood City is in ruins!" _Francine said.

"_Yeah, I'm not enjoying this whole alien thing anymore" _Buster surprisingly said.

"_Ditto" _TD agreed.

"_Okay, I'm sorry! I won't sound excited anymore." _

"Good, now I got my old buddy Theo back" Miguel said.

"_Yeah, Yeah" _Theo said, secretly pulling out a DBZ manga from behind him.

(1:31)

Nappa was busy guarding Emmy in the ruins of Elwood City. Emmy then proceeded to ask Nappa a question.

"_Mister, why are you evil?"_

"_Well, if your people were destroyed, and you were forced to work for a spiky haired midget, who then KILLS YOU, and end up fighting for a 15 year old, you would end up doing things like this."_

"_Well, I believe you killed my brother, does that count?"_

"_NO MORE QUESTIONS! You should be wondering if you were good in this life, because you'll be in the afterlife soon." _

There was an akward silence, until…

"_Maybe you could do something nice, you might feel better."_

"_I SAID NO TALKING!"_

"_I mean…"_

Nappa sighed

"_If you do something nice for someone, you might get something nice in return."_

"_Where'd you learn that, your faggy tv show?"_

"_No."_

Nappa looked at her.

"_Yes"_, she said upset, _"BUT'S IT'S NOT FAGGY"_

Nappy looked at her again.

"_Maybe."_

Nappa looked at her again.

"_Yes."_

"_Listen, I'm a bad guy, I do things to get what I want, and I don't do __**NOTHING**__ for others."_

"_You mean anything, you won't do anything for others."_

"_STOP WITH THE LESSONS!"_

Emmy sighed. She was trying everything in order to get away from the bald captor. But nothing was working.

"_I really hope this whole thing goes ends soon"_ she said.

She looked over to the rubble where Max's body was. She started to tear up because she had to imagine life without her little brother. What would her parents think. What would the dragons think. Many thoughts were going through her mind. While she was thinking, she saw something that surprised her. She saw the rubble move a bit. Whether it was just something random, or her brother, she was ecstatic. She had hope until…

"_IS HE STILL ALIVE!"_ Nappa saw the rubble move, and proceeded to blast a volley of ki blasts for two minutes.

"_Good, now we now he's dead."_

All hope she had was dashed. For the first time in her life, the normally optimistic Emmy was questioning whether she would live or not.

(1:45)

Goten and Trunks were searching for the balls in the big city where Word Girl lives.

"_Normally, we would have some exciting adventure adventure, but seeing as how all of the important characters of 'Word Girl' are either in the Read household or finding the Dragon Balls, we figured we would just skip this"_ said Goten.

"_FREAKING NERD!" _Trunks yelled.

"HEEEELP, ELWOOD CITY IS DESTROYED AND SOME GIRL IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY SOME BALD GUY!" said a man with glasses and a goatee.

"_Uuuuuum" _said the boys.

"_Uhhh, is this the police department?"_

"_Buddy, does this look anywhere near the police department?"_

"_No."_

Trunks just gave an angry look at the man.

"_Down the street" _Goten said.

"_Thanks!" _the guy then ran off screaming in the direction of the PD.

"_I hate this place, I seriously do" _said Trunks.

(1:50)

"_GAAAAH, WE'LL NEVER FIND IT!"_

Goku was exasperated. Him and Gohan were searching in Wagstaff City. They couldn't find the Ball, and it was finally getting to Goku.

"_Dad, we'll find it, we have to, it's our only choice."_

"_I know, that girl is counting on us, But we can't find it. For the first time in my life, I feel helpless."_

Gohan was just standing there, not knowing what to do. But then, Gohan's years of learning kicked in.

"_I GOT IT!" _he said.

Goku looked up.

"_You got what?"_

"_An idea!"_

"_Really, WHAT IS IT?" _Gohan told the idea to Goku.

"_WOW, THAT IS A GOOD IDEA. You know, I'm finally glad Chi-Chi put you in that learning program!"_

"That Emmy girl won't have to worry anymore" Gohan said happily.

(2:00)

"_All right girly, those guys aren't back, time to say __**GOODBYE**__"_

Suddenly, everyone came back, just in time.

"_Ah, now we have an audience for your demise."_

"_Think again Nappa" _Goku said holding up an orange sphere.

Everyone was surprised that Goku had the Dragon Ball.

"Where did you find that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Near Wagstaff City."

"_Wow, I didn't know you could find it near our home, AWESOME" TD said._

"_Here we go again" _Alice said.

"_Give me the Dragon Ball"_ Nappa said.

Goku handed him the Ball. Goku had a smile on his face. Emmy was about to run away, but Nappa grabbed her by her shirt.

"HOLD ON!" Nappa said. He spit on the Ball, and started to rub it, revealing it was really…

"_A PEARL!"_

Gohan smiled sheepishly as his plan was found out.

"_Great, you see, where does learning get ya! I lived in a mountain for ELEVEN YEARS, WITHOUT FORMAL EDUCATION!" _Goku said, trying to prove a point.

"_YOU TRIED TO TRICK ME!"_

"_NAPPA, LET HER GO" _Krillin said.

"_NO WAY!"_

"_LET HER GO NAPPA!" _Yamcha said.

"_If I didn't listen to the bald kid, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"_

"_I'm not a…oh, forget it."_

"_You mess with me, I kill the girl!"_

"_THAT'S IT" _Goku said, generating energy between his hands, as he put them to his sides.

"_**KA…ME…HA…ME…"**_

"_GOKU WAIT"_, Krillin said, trying to stop Goku, _"If you use the Kamehamaha, you might hurt Emmy."_

Goku stopped the move, realizing that he could hurt Emmy.

"_Well then, as I was about to do… __**BOMBER D**__…"_

"_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_

Nappa was surprised to see Word Girl standing up. He thought he destroyed her in the explosion. She wasn't in her Burst Form, in fact she was pretty weak right now, but she wasn't going to let him kill a little girl.

"_Pick on some one your own power level."_

WG ran up to Nappa, but…

***SMACK***

***CRASH***

Nappa smacked WG as far as he could, and all the kids were suprised that WG could get smacked around so easily.

"_Word Girl"_, TJ said surprised, _"how did that…I thought you…how could ." _He couldn't believe that his idol even had the ability to lose.

"_WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" _screamed Goku.

"_NO YOU DON'T" _Frieza yelled in protest. He then generated a large ball of energy in the sky.

"_**DEATH BALL!"**_

The Death Ball was being repelled by Goku, but he couldn't do it for long.

***BOOM***

The Death Ball exploded in Goku's face, and the force of the blast rendered him immobile for a while. He was bleeding all over his face, bruise all over his body, and the top of his gi was completely torn.

"_I…I…I…I can't move…I can't save her."_

"_None of us can" _Krillin agreed.

"_Well girly, I guess now your brother will have company!" _yelled Nappa in victory.

Emmy started to cry, now she was definitely going to die.

"_Announcer here, and the heroes could not find the Dragon Ball, and per agreement, the bald man is going to kill the girl. This is a sad day for PBS. I can't believe in all my years of reporting, I would be seeing the death of a little girl right in front of me."_

"_NO, DON'T KILL MI HIJA, DON'T KILL HER!"_ said her mother.

"_There's that energy again" _said Goten.

"_That's not important now son" _Goku responded.

"_Yeah, but now it's stronger, and it's getting nearer."_

"_What is it?"_ asked Piccolo.

"_WILL YOU BE QUIET, I'M KILLING OVER HERE!"_

"_Great, first Max, now Emmy" _said Andy.

"_I'm scared" _said Emily Elizabeth. The children closed their eyes, as they did not want to see a gruesome scene like that.

"_IT'S YOUR TIME, KID…_

_**BOMBER D…**__"_

***CRASH***

Everyone looked over to see a sight that surprised them to the fullest extent. But Emmy had the biggest expression.

"_**MAX!"**_ she said with tears of joy, but something also surprised her…

He had crashed through the car rubble, and had an aura around him. It had the Z Warriors surprised especially.

"_THAT'S WHERE THE ENERGY WAS COMING FROM!"_ Vegeta screamed.

"_I KNEW IT!" _Goten yelled.

The children were surprised also.

"_I can't believe it"_, said Theo in amazement, _"…the aura…the energy…the strength…MAX IS A SAIYAN!"_

"_That's ridiculous!" _Brain concluded.

"_Then how do you explain that?" _asked Theo.

"_Ummm…adrenaline?"_

"_Yeah…I'm going to go with the Saiyan conclusion."_

Max was in the air, with an aura around him, ready to strike.

"_Don't…hurt…my…SISTEEEEEEEEEER!"_

Max then charged straight at Nappa.

"_WHAT THE…"_

Nappa was cut-off when Max tackled him and made him go 10 feet backwards.

Cell, Nappa, and Frieza were surprised.

"_That boy… HE'S A MONKEY TOO?"_ said Frieza. _"BUT THEN THAT MEANS…" _Frieza looked up to the sky and was overcome with fear. _"I THOUGHT I KILLED ALL OF YOU!" _

***HEADBUTT***

Max head butted Frieza in the gut…

***KICK***

And he kicked Cell in the temple full force.

Raditz was pissed off as Max was charging at him.

"OHH, NOT AGAIN!"

***BOOM***

He tackled Raditz at full force.

Nappa was ready to strike again when…

"_COME BACK, WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT ANYMORE!"_

It was Zhane, signaling them to come back to the ship.

"_NO WAY, THAT BRAT HAS IT COMING TO HIM!"_

"_NAPPA, ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME!"_

Nappa was overcome with fear.

"_No…No sir, we're coming!"_

They soon went in the portal to go back to the ship.

As soon as they left, Emmy, free from Nappa, ran all the way to her brother.

"_MAX, MAX, YOUR ALIVE!"_

Max was so overwhelmed by his power, that he powered down quickly. Emmy grabbed him and held him in her arms.

"_I'm so glad your alive."_

Max just lied there, motionless.

"_It reminds me of when you showed your true energy, Gohan" _Goku remembered. Piccolo just stood there, as if he was thinking.

Meanwhile, at the Read household…

"Was that Max?" asked Mrs. Read.

"_I think it was, I'm not sure what happened, but MAX IS ALIVE!" _screamed his father. _"HONEY ISN'T THIS GREAT! Honey?"_

His mother was silent, she never thought her son would ever do that.

"_Honey?"_

"_Huh, oh, yeah, HEY, let's go down and and see them."_

"_That's what we were going to do."_

"_I'm sure"_

At the battlefield, everyone was talking about this…

"_Announcer here, and I have never seen anything like this. It seems as if the boy believed to be dead came back and beat the men who were terrorizing the town! He even rescued hi sister! This is a great turn of events!"_

But while everyone was crowding Emmy seeing if they she was okay, Max was completely unattended. And while no one was looking, somebody picked up Max and ran off with him.

**Next Time On Dragon Ball ZCE**

**Our heroes learn a shocking truth about Max and his origins, **

**And who took Max, and Why?**

**Find out next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 4:**

**A Secret Revealed!**

**Max's True Potential**

(Sorry I took too long, my computer was acting up, and plus I was out of town.

I'm also going to stop putting conversations in italics, just to save time.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. And if you have any suggestions for universes, please either put it in the form of a review, or PM.

Thank you.)


	7. Episode 4

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Our Heroes only had two hours to find the Dragon Ball, **

**but after interacting with the locals, they had no luck finding them.**

**Nappa was ready to kill Emmy when Max revealed his true potential.**

**Now Max is missing, and Emmy is going to need an explanation to**

**What happened today.**

**Today's Episode**

**Episode 4:**

**A Secret Revealed!**

**Max's True Potential**

(Elwood City Ruins)

The Z Fighters and the PBS kids were celebrating a victory over the villains. But throughout the whole jubilant celebration, Emmy was thinking. While she was excited that Max was alive, and that she was alive, she wondered how did he get super powers. While she was still pondering, someone picked her up and hugged her.

"_MI AMOR, _I'M SO GLAD YOUR ALIVE!" her mom said with tears in her eyes.

"MOM!" Emmy said,also with tears in her eyes.

"It's a happy ending" said Krillin, googly eyed.

"Gives me indigestion" replied Vegeta.

All of the parents were there, giving there children hugs and kisses, glad that they were safe.

"BUSTER, BUSTER, ARE YOU OKAY, LET ME CHECK TO SEE IF YOU HAVE ANY BRAIN TRAUMA!"

"MOM!" Buster said, blushing from embarresment

"I was wrong, Goten", Trunks said, "his mom is way more overprotective than yours."

"Shut up Trunks" responded Goten.

While everyone was celebrating, Emmy's father noticed something that made him cringe.

"_DONDE ESTA_, WHERE'S MAX!"

Everyone looked over to the spot where Max was, and was surprised to see he was missing.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN" said his mother.

"Where is he!" said Maya.

"I thought he was knocked out!" Helen said.

"I can't believe he's missing!" Bulma.

"I thought he was knocked out!" TD said.

"I said that already" Helen said

"I just wanted to repeat for clarification"

"Clarification?" she said confused.

"Yes", Truman said, "Clarification is…"

"No time for your nerd comments!", said Vegeta, "We must find Max."

While everyone was worried about where Max was, Gohan looked around to see someone else missing. And when he saw who else was missing, he knew where Max was.

"I wouldn't be too worried", he said, "I know where he is."

"Really?", Krillin said, "Where is he?"

Gohan whispered to Krillin where he is, and Krillin shuddered with fear.

"Re…Re…Re…Really! I can't believe this! I don't think we should tell his mother that."

"Tell me what? You know where my Max is?"

"Yeah", Gohan said, "He's…"

A silence in the air was broken by a…

"**!"**

"WHY IS HE THERE!"

"Oh don't worry", Tien assured, "he's not in any danger."

"Really!"

"No", he replied, "where he took him is not a problem."

"(sigh)" she sighed in relief.

"It's what he's going **to do **to him while they're there is what you should worry about."

**THUD!**

She fainted from the stress, while everyone else angrily stared at Tien.

"What, too soon?"

(A mountain field)

"Wha…Wha…What happened, where am I?"

Max just woke up from unconsciousness to see he wasn't in the city.

"Mom, Dad, Emmy, where are you? Where am I?"

"Your parents aren't here kid."

He looked up to see Piccolo standing over him.

"Mister, where am I?"

"My name is Piccolo, and we're in a remote location."

"Where's my family?"

"Somewhere."

"Why did you take me out here?"

"CAN YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

Max just sat there and pouted.

"Now I'm sure you may not remember this, but you have vast amounts of energy deep inside of you. You seemed to have activated it during the fight with the villains. Do you remember?"

Max was trying to remember, but he drew a blank.

"All I remember was being kicked into a car, and a few minutes later, Emmy was hugging me. Next thing you know, I was here."

"Well, if I'm correct, it seems as if your powers are activated by emotion. I'm going to need you to come over here."

Max, being the naïve boy he is, walked over to Piccolo. He then grabbed the boy's shirt, and said…

"I wan't you to use your powers to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Wait, WHA…"

***THROW***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Max screamed his lungs out as Piccolo threw him into the nearest mountain.

"Come on, it worked with Gohan!"

The mountain was getting nearer and nearer, and Max didn't know what to do.

"This is going to scar me for life." he said upset.

***CRASH!***

Max went head on against the mountain, and Piccolo cringed with fear. You couldn't see Max, but it seemed as if he made a hole and was somewhere in the mountain.

"Maybe I could tell them he commited suicide. I need a pencil and paper."

But then…

***RUMBLE***

Piccolo heard a rumble sound and…

***SHATTER!***

"Gah!" Piccolo gasped in amazement as he saw the mountain had shattered, and Max was covered in an aura.

"WOAH, what did I just do!"

"Max, you lived, I was about to write your suicide no…I mean, I'm surprised your alive, runt" Piccolo said as he pretended to be not interested.

"I did this?"

"Well I didn't."

"So, I AM STRONG!" he said as he finally became strong, and from now on, he believed everything Emmy said.

"You aren't strong yet, you still need training. And I'm the one to train you. All right, I'm going to leave you here for a month while I…"

But Max interrupted him to inform him of something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO DINOSAURS, WHERE DID THEY GO!"

"There…dead."

"DEAD, HOW!"

"I don't know, a comet, no food, my dad has also been talking about how bad healthcare is, so that probably killed them too."

"Do you even know what healthcare is?"

"Uhh, no."

"All right then, dodge these blasts!"

Piccolo then threw a barrage of ki blasts at Max, who was scurrying as fast as he could.

"I don't think I'm enjoying this one bit" he said.

"Well, at least he's not crying like Gohan" Piccolo said.

(Read Household)

Every one was at the house, talking about what happened, and the Z Fighters introduced themselves to the parents.

"So, you guys fight all the time?" said Bitzi Baxter, Buster's mom.

"Yeah, and it's really fun!" Goku said excited. He was still healing from the fight, and had his legs in casts.

"Yeah, until you get my children stolen by Piccolo, or beat up by an android" Chi-Chi reminded Goku.

"Man", Theo said, "Max getting taken by Piccolo is like what happened to Go…"

"AHEM!" said the children, who wanted Theo to keep his promise.

"…I mean, I have no recollection of this event, sorry guys."

"You better" Carolina threatened.

Everyone then shifted their attention to Emmy, who had been quiet since the fight. But then someone took their attention off of her.

"Where's Becky?" asked Mrs. Botsford, her adopted mom.

"She had went to go get help after Mr. Chicken Fajita blasted us" replied Binky.

"It's Vegeta" he said angrily.

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled the parents.

"I was just trying to find Word Girl."

"Yeah", TJ said, "he kept going on about this ridiculous idea that Becky was Word Girl."

"SHE IS."

"Are you kidding, Word Girl is beauuuutiful, while Becky's just,Becky."

"All right, I'm going to show you these pictures, and I want you to tell me if they look alike."

Vegeta showed him two pictures: one of Becky, and one of Word Girl. He looked at them carefully, back and forth, back and forth, until finally…

"Naw, I don't see any resemblance." And everyone agreed.

"Yeah, they don't look anything alike" Goku agreed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KAKAROT!"

Becky then walked in the door, as if nothing happened.

"Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Oh hey Lexiconian, did you enjoy your beating?"

"What are you talking about, Vegetable?"

"IT'S VEGETA, VEGETA, GET IT RIGHT YOU SIMPLE-MINDED HUMANS!"

Everyone just stared at Vegeta, as he started to blush and sink into his chair.

Everyone was quiet, until Emmy broke the silence.

"Mom, Dad."

"Yes, _mi amor_?"

"Umm, how did Max do all of those things?"

"Well, I to tell you the truth, I don't know", said her father, "honey?" he said as he looked at his wife. She stayed silent for a minute, not answering the question.

"_Mi amor_, what's wrong, tell me."

"Emmy…I…I have to tell you something, something important."

Emmy was scared, she didn't know what could of happened. Maybe Max was adopted…no, she was at the hospital at the time of birth. Maybe he was dipped in toxic radiation…no, he would have shown problems a lot earlier than now.

"Sweetheart…I'm an…I'm an…" she hesitated, but she knew they would have to learn at some point.

"I'm an **Alien!"**

**GASP!**

Everyone was surprised. Now there were two aliens in PBS.

"You're an alien, so Max is an alien, wait…I'M AN ALIEN!"

"Well, you're a half-alien."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting", said Vegeta, "but, what kind of alien are you?"

"I'm a Saiyan."

"WHOA!" said Vegeta and the whole DBZ gang.

"So, you're a Saiyan!"

"Well, Frieza did call him a monkey" Yamcha said.

"So, what is a Saiyan?" Emmy asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't remember much about it. I wasn't able to really experience it. I was sent here for some reason, but I don't remember what."

Emmy was forlorn, she really wanted to know what her roots were.

"I believe I can help" Vegeta said.

"REALLY!" said Emmy excited.

"Yes, you see, I'm not sure if the Saiyans in this universe are the same, but Saiyans are a proud warrior race, we never give up, and we love to fight.

(One history lesson later, you guys already know about Saiyans)

"Wow", said Emmy, "what a tragic history."

"We Saiyans sound interesting" said her mom.

"When were you going to tell me about this whole alien business?" said the father, not liking it when he's not in the know.

"I would have told you, but I was afraid if you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Aw, I would never be so shallow. I love you because you are a kind, loving, and caring person. I don't care if your human, Saiyan, Martian, or whatever. I love you just the way you are." They kiss and hug each other as they smile to each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAW!" said everyone.

"BLECH!" said TD and Buster.

"So wait, you and Emmy had tails in your butts!" Carolina asked, disgusted.

"Yes, all Saiyans have tails when born."

"Oooooh, that's so AWESOME!", said TD, "Can you guys swing on vines and pick stuff up with it!"

"Yes" responded Vegeta.

"Why didn't I get to keep my tail?" asked Goten and Trunks. Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Krillin all had a flashback to the World Martial Arts Tournament.

(Years Ago)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the crowd as they just witnessed Goku transform into the Great Ape.

Oolong then said, "I have got to transfer to Dr. Slump, I hear boys DON'T TURN INTO APE MONSTERS!"

(Flashback over)

"You don't need them, they're unnecessary!" Bulma lied.

"Are you kidding", Vegeta said, "a Saiyans tail helps them unlock their true potential, it lets them transform into a GIANT A…" Bulma put her hand over Vegeta's mouth.

"Well I guess we better keep looking" Tien said.

"Yeah, it was nice knowing you" Goku said, "well bye, OOOOOOW!" Goku's legs were still hurting.

"Well you can't get up in that condition!" said Mrs. Read.

"But I have to" Goku said, struggling through the pain.

"No, you must stay, I insist, you all can stay for as long as you want."

"Yes", said Mrs. Lorraine, Helen's mother, "and we'll take care of you."

"But who'll get the Dragon Ball?"

"I guess you forgot we're the Z **Fighter's, **not Goku and the Other Non-Important People" joked Krillin.

"But what about Zhane and his villains, what if they come back? I mean, you guys can't fight them without me, and plus without Piccolo, you guys will get beat."

Krillin didn't think about that. Zhane was extremely strong, without even trying. And with all of those villains, they're pretty much unstoppable. Vegeta, although not showing it, was also nevous about fighting Zhane again.

He thought to himself,

"That brat wasn't even trying, I put my all into that fight, but to him, it was just a warm-up, I need to make myself stronger. But how?"

Vegeta then looked at Emmy, and that's when he thought of an idea.

"Hey kid" he asked Emmy. She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want your brother become stronger than you?"

"Well he is a boy."

"But your older. And girls mature faster than boys, I admit painfully. While Piccolo trains him, I'll train you. And this time, your mom will know where you are."

"I don't know, I guess I could" she thought to herself.

"OK, I'll do it" she answered.

"I don't know?" said her mom.

"Come on mom, pleeeeease?"

"Well, I guess, what do you think?" she asked her father.

"Well, if Max is doing it, I guess you can do it too!"

(Great advice dad. When Max is doing drugs, I guess Emmy can do it too)

"OH YES, YES, THANKS MOM, THANKS DADDY!" she said kissing them both.

"So not fair", said TD, "I wanna fight to!""No way TD", said his mom, "I will not have you fighting, besides, I don't think they have time to train all of you."

"Oh, it's okay", said Yamcha, "I can train anyone."

"I'm sorry, but even though I have never seen you fight, I don't think I want you training my son."

"Aw, COME ON!"

"Come on guys", Emmy begged her friends, "I need company, and it'll be fun!"

"Well", said Alice, "it seems athletic enough, I'm in!"

"HAHA", laughed her jerky older brother Ronald, "you can't fight, you're a **girl!**"

"What was that?" asked Emmy.

"I said, **SHE'S A GIR**…" but Emmy then grabbed his shirt and proceeded to beat him to near death. And Alice seemed to enjoy it.

"She has enthusiasm, I LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Vegeta. "So, will you kids be joining her?"

"Yeah, I guess" said Maya, "I would love to help out my _amiga!"_

And then Maya said…

"_**ESO ES!"**_

"Umm, what" asked Yamcha.

Miguel answered, "When she says that, you must run as far away as you can, DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"How about you not only teach us how to fight, but teach us how to do those energy blast things, ooh, and how to fly!"

"Sure why not!", answered Vegeta, "Come on kids, training begins…NOW! Have fun Kakarot!" Vegeta then said, "Even you can come Becky, unless your strong enough already!"

"I'm coming", Becky said with a scowl, "come on Bob!"

"Hoo-Hoo!" screeched Bob.

"Ugh, no Bob, there is no food where we're going!"

"Ahhh" Bob screeched sadly.

"Man that looks fun", Goku said forlorn, "OK, HAVE FUN!"

"We'll stay here with you sweetie!" said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, we'll have fun!" Bulma added.

"Whoopee" Goku said sarcastically.

(Mountain Field, at night)

Piccolo and Max trained the whole day, and Max was so tired, he fell asleep. As Piccolo was thinking, he saw something that startled him.

"GAH, HIS TAIL, IT GREW BACK!"

Piccolo knew about Saiyans and their tails, and he knew first hand that except for using them for turning into Great Apes in full moons, they're practically useless.

"Ugh, if the villains grab him by his tail, he'll get weak. I better do away with this thing." So while Max was sleeping, Piccolo removed his tail.

"Good, now I won't have to worry about that again."

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE**

**While Goku has to recover, everyone is out training to become stronger.**

Goku: And it's NOT FAIR!

**While they train, Vegeta tries to reveal Becky's secret, the girls**

**Swoon over poor Gohan, and Trunks and Goten**

**try to pull some pranks, with the help of TD and**

**Binky. And what are the villains planning. Stay tuned to the next episode!**

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE**

**Episode 5:**

**Train Your Butts Off!**

**Evil Makes It's Plan**

(AN: Yeah, I hope you all are liking it so far! As always

Please review, and if you have any universe suggestions, just put it

In a review or PM.)


	8. Episode 5

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Max was taken by Piccolo to start training to control his ki.**

**Meanwhile his mother reveals that she is a Saiyan, and her daughter is a half Saiyan. Now Emmy, along with her friends, are training with the other Z Fighters, except Goku who's bedridden, in order to help with the evil threat.**

**What will happen, find out now, on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 5:**

**Train Your Butts Off!**

**Evil Makes It's Plan**

The Z Fighters are going out, along with the children to train, while Goku has to heal his legs.

"Hey Skits", said Martha, the only talking dog in PBS, "bring your new ball, all of the dogs are coming down to the training area to play a game of catch."

Skits barked in excitement because he gets to use his new ball. He ran to his bed and grabbed something shiny and orange with 5 stars on it.

(Training Ground)

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS", Vegeta yelled like a drill sergeant, "I AM YOUR SERGEANT, AND YOU'RE THE PRIVATES!" several of the boys started snickering, including Goten, Trunks, TD, and Binky.

"Ugh, TD, you are soo immature" said Helen.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY, PRIVATE!" TD kept trying to not laugh.

"TD, just shut up, do you want to get in trouble?" said Alice.

"LISTEN TO THE PRIVATE, PRIVATE!" TD just burst into laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

***SLAP***

Vegeta pimp slaps TD right in the face. His cheek was red, and he was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hey!" said Helen, "I know he was being immature, but you didn't have to slap him!"

"Eh, I know, but it was fun."

"All right now", said Tien, "let's stop fighting and start training. All right kids, the first thing we're going to do is learn to fight. I need a volunteer. Ah, ok, how about you?"

Binky gets up and walks toward Tien.

"Oh, I hope you guys don't mind", he said, "but I brought my gang with me, the Rattles and Molly."

"Oh no, we don't mind."

All the kids gasped in fear.

"THE TOUGH CUSTOMERS!" shrieked Buster.

"WHY'D YOU BRING THEM?" asked Truman.

"If I learn how to fight, my gang learns with me!"

"Hey dorks!" said Rattles, a grey dog like kid with a black jacket and a red baseball cap. He walked up to TD, put his finger in his mouth, and proceeded to give TD a wet willy.

"Come on up guys, and help me" said Binky.

"Sure Bink" said Molly, a rabbit with red hair covering her eyes, and a jean vest.

"All right", Tien continued, "I want you kids to come at me with all your might, don't hold back."

"Sure freak, whatever you say!" exclaimed Rattles.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" they started charging toward Tien.

**HOP**

***POW!***

***POW!***

***POW!***

Tien hopped into the air, and roundhouse kicked all three of them.

"OW, THAT HURT!" Rattles said as he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"First rule of fighting, don't rush into battle."

"Um, excuse me" asked Emily Elizabeth, a blonde little girl with a pink sweater and a black skirt, "do we really have to fight, can't we just solve it peacefully?"

"Girl", Vegeta responded, "where I come from, violence is the only solution."

"Great" she said, upset about the fact she had to actually hit someone.

"Now, I'm going to show you kids how to gather energy." Tien concentrated ki energy to his hands for a demonstration.

"Oooooh!" the kids were mesmerized by the energy in Tien's hand.

"This is ki, the energy that's inside everyone. Everyone has ki, but there are people who can manipulate it like this, and use it for things like combat. Now watch as I do this!" Tien concentrated the energy to his finger and then…

"**DODON RAY"**

Tien shot the beam from his finger to a nearby mountain and…

***BOOM!***

It exploded into a million tiny pieces.

"Now who wants to learn how to do that!" Everyone raised their hands, except for Emily Elizabeth.

"Come one Emily Elizabeth, it'll be fun!" said her best friend Charlie.

"Well, ok, I guess." She raised her hand with great relunctance.

"Ok, now I want you all to sit sown indian style and cup your hands in front of you" Tien said.

"Now, concentrate the ki to your hands." the group tried to do this, and for a few minutes, they were unsuccessful, until…

"HEY, I DID IT!" Becky said, even though it was easy for her, she didn't want to have any suspicions as to what she was.

"I bet you did" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"what's wrong with you, Virginia?"

"IT'S VEGETA!"

Emmy finally made some energy come forth.

"Wow, this energy, it's so cool."

Some time had passed, and before you know it, everyone had generated small amounts of energy.

"Now that we have done that, we will start training on flying. I want everyone to change into these pants and everyone with a skirt, has to put on these pants" Tien said as he pulled out a blue weighted shirt, and a gi that rembeld Goku's.

"Do we have to wear that?" asked Muffy, who thought it looked unfashionable.

"Yeah, I don't want to walk around in something like that" said Maggie, who was just as fashion conscience.

"Well, until you can make something better…

DEAL WITH IT!" he yelled, they smiled nervously and took the clothes.

Meanwhile, the dogs were up on the ledge above the training ground playing ball with a Dragon Ball.

"Yeah, those guys do look like they're going to train them to death" said Martha, responding to a question asked by Skits.

"Y'know, that Vegeta guy seems real nice on the inside" said Clifford, who saw Vegeta earlier.

"Well he looks mean" said Pal.

"Maybe Cliffords right", said baby Kate, "maybe he's just frustrated."

"Well all I know is this training thing is going to kill them, Vegeta's a jerk, and this ball is the heaviest thing I have ever tried to catch!"

"Yeah", said Mac, "Skits, where did you find this thing again?" Skits barked his whole story.

"So, it crashed right in front of you one day, and it looked so shiny, you just had to take it" Martha interpreted.

"Well, I think we should stop playing catch with it before someone gets hurt" Cleo said. T-Bone then tripped over the Ball and fell down the ledge.

"I'm okay."

"Well, before we get hurt."

(Mountain Field)

**It's Time for**

**PICCOLO'S TRAINING SESSION!**

**First up: Rock Dodging!**

"Ah, AH!" Max was trying so hard not to get crushed by five thousand pound rocks.

"Come on kid stand your ground!" Piccolo then rolled a huge boulder down a hill and it started to chase Max. When Max was finally backed into a corner, he unleashed hi true power.

"**HAAAA!"**

He launched a powerful ki beam straight towards the boulder.

***SHATTER*!**

It burst into a million pieces. Piccolo was impressed.

"That boy's getting stronger by the minute."

**Second: Beam Dodging!**

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

Max was trying so hard to dodge the beams, and he was only hit twice.

"Come on now! You can do better than that!" Piccolo then shot a powerful beam at Max. he didn't have time to dodge it, so he did the next best thing. He deflected it.

"AH!"

Piccolo dodged the beam, and it hit a nearby ledge.

"This is getting interesting."

**And Finally**

**Sparring!**

"Come on kid, I want you to match me blow for blow!"

Max wasn't going to give up, he finally dodged a kick, and kneed him in the gut, causing Piccolo to move back a couple of feet.

"I am going to enjoy this."

**And that was Piccolo's Training Session!"**

(Training Ground)

Everyone was learning to fly, and as It stands, only Becky (of course) and Emmy just learned.

"This is awesome!" she said. She always flew on the dragons, and now she knew how it felt to fly firsthand.

"Hey look", said TD, "I'm FLYING, I'M FLYING!" everyone was excited, because someone other than Becky and Emmy was able to fly.

"How does it feel?" asked Alice.

"It…Feels…AWESOME!"

"This is so hard" whined Truman.

"It isn't that hard" replied Alice.

"Are you kidding, this is harder than the time you guys taught me how to catch a ball."

"Maybe Carolina could teach you again!" joked TD.

Carolina beaned a rock at TD for the comment.

"JERK!" she screamed.

Later on everyone learned to fly.

"Wow, this is _fantastico, _it's fantastic!" said Maya.

"It's so exhilarating!" exclaimed The Brain.

"Yeah, I guess" gloated Trunks.

"When did you learn how to do all of this stuff, Trunks?" asked Chrissy.

"I was born with the ability to do all of that!"

"I was too!" added Goten.

"Yeah, yeah."

"All right", said Krillin, "we're going to split all of you up with trainers. 'Maya and Miguel' kids, you go with Yamcha; Wagstaff and Fair City kids, you go with Gohan; Elwood kids, your with Tien; Cyberchase and Birdwell Island kids, your with me; and Emmy, your going to be specially trained by Vegeta.

"I'm going to work you good." Vegeta said with a sly look on his face. Emmy gulped with a look of fear on her face.

"First let's take a break!" added Yamcha. Everyone pulled out their lunches, while Goten and Trunks snuck off. Binky, The Tough Customers, and TD saw them, and followed.

"What are you guys doing?" asked TD.

"We're going to pull off a big prank!" answered Trunks.

"A prank, huh" Rattles said. "Well, your going to need help from the Tough Customers!"

"And TD!" he added.

"Yeah, yeah."

"We're going to replace everyone's food with sand!" Goten said.

"Now I maybe a rookie compared to you", said TD, "but that sounds, suckish."

"Well, what do you want to do?" answered Trunks.

"I have an idea!" Binky said.

(20 Minutes later)

Arthur is eating a PB&J sandwich, when someone put a dollar in front of him.

"Hey, a hundred dollar bill. I guess it's mine." When he tried to grab it, it moved. He kept trying to grab it, but it kept moving, until…

***CRASH!***

He crashed into a wall. His glasses were broken, and he was in pain.

"HA HA, loser!" said Rattles.

They later tried the stunt on Buster, Brain, Truman, Matt, Miguel, Theo, and even TD himself.

"Heh, he fell for it, not my fault."

"How did you fall for your own prank?" asked Molly.

"It was a hundred dollars."

"Hey, let's try it on Francine and those girls" Trunks suggested.

"Um, I don't know", said TD, "they might get angry."

"Are you afraid of a bunch of girls?" he responded.

"Um" they had no response.

"Whatever." he threw the dollar out and the girls saw it. They tried to get it, but they all suffered the same fate.

"HA HA HA!" Trunks was laughing uncontrollably, but the girls heard him and walked up to him.

"So you think this is funny?" Francine asked.

"What can you do to me? I'm a Saiyan!"

"And so am I!" Emmy answered.

"eep."

They surrounded Trunks and did unspeakable things to him. But luckily, the Tough Customers, TD, and Goten got away.

"Man, girls are cruel" said TD.

"Yeah, hopefully I don't get a girlfriend" said Goten.

(Read Household)

Mrs. Lorraine is just getting out of the shower and she feels like no one is watching, but in fact, there is.

"He he, just take off that towel" said Master Roshi.

"Oh yeah, I am enjoying this!" said Oolong, who's just as perveted.

"I really hope she turns to the front!" Roshi said.

As soon as she was about to turn to the front, someone tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around and were horrified to see her husband behind them.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Master Roshi thought of something quick.

"UM WE WERE TRYING TO FIND THE BATHROOM, OH THERE IT IS, AW IT'S OCCUPIED, OH WELL, I'LL BE GOING DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

As they tried to go, Daniel Lorraine grabbed them by their shirts.

"Well let me help you down the steps!"

"OOH, OW, EEH, OOH, OW, OH!" they screamed as they were falling down the steps.

***CRASH!***

They laid there on the floor, in pain.

"Was it worth it?" asked Bulma, who used to be a target of Roshi's perversion back in the day.

Oolong and Roshi looked at each other, and back at Bulma.

"IT SURE WAS!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'm not sure who's the bigger pig, Oolong or **you**!"

"HEY, when your living alone on an island with only a turtle and the vast ocean separating you from civilization, you come talk to me about being a pig!" responded the Turtle Hermit.

"_Que_ is he always like this?" asked Mrs. Santos.

"Unfortunatly" Chi Chi answered as she was watching Bulma kick Roshi and Oolong.

(Villain Ship)

"Those kids are training, and our radars are down, so we can't find the Dragon Ball" said Zhane, who was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse.

"You PBS villains, go search for that Ball, and come back with it, or don't even come back!"

"What makes you think you can boss us around" said The Hacker.

"I'm stronger than you, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Oh yeah, well I'm not taking orders from any one! Buzz, Delete, LET'S GO."

As they were walking towards the door, Zhane teleported in front of them, and grabbed Hacker by the throat.

"You don't quit."

He then proceeded to blast several beams at The Hacker, who laid there unconscious.

"I fire you."

The villains of PBS just stood there, silent.

"Anyone else want to be 'fired'?"

Everyone shook there heads.

"Good, NOW FIND THAT DAMN BALL!"

And they all ran out, in search of the Dragon Ball.

"Well, there is one thing I like about him", said Frieza, "he knows how to garner respect with fear. Reminds me of my empire" Frieza said as a tear ran down his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE, I SAID FIND THE BALL!"

They all flew out, while Zhane sat in his chair.

"It's so hard to be leader."

(2 Weeks Later)

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" said TD as he was flying through the air.

"GOT YA!" said Helen, who was also flying. By this point of time, everyone in the training group knew how to fly and even manipulate ki. On the ground, Charlie and Matt are sparring, while everyone else is just chilling.

"Wow", said Krillin, "I thought this was going to take a while, but it was actually real short."

"These kids are real fast learners", added Yamcha, "especially Emmy."

"Hey, where is she?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Oh, she's still training with Vegeta, he's really pushing her" answered Tien.

Meanwhile Vegeta is working Emmy like a dog.

"Come on, you can do it!" Vegeta said as he spars with her. Because she was her special student, Vegeta gave her special training clothes, in the form of Saiyan warrior armor, built for females (think Fasha in "Bardock: Father of Goku").

"Come on kid, you can do it!"

Emmy was about to kick Vegeta in the gut, but was stopped when he ki blasted her.

Meanwhile, Max is training with Piccolo. Piccolo gave Max the same clothing he gave Gohan when he trained him, including a sword.

"Come on kid!" he said as they were also sparring. Max was about to deliver the finishing blow, when Piccolo shocked him with his Kaikosen.

"Ow!"

"Oh, hey kid you okay, I may have over did it."

"You said you weren't going to do the shocky thing again."

"AND WHAT IF I DID, THE ENEMY…" but Piccolo stopped there and had a flashback to when the same thing happened to Gohan.

"Listen kid, being a…guh, oh man…hero means you have to be two steps ahead of the bad guy. You can't take his word, he's evil, he will lie."

Meanwhile, Emmy was having the same talk with Vegeta.

(everything from this point on to the next A/N, Max and Emmy will be saying the same thing at the same time, while Piccolo and Vegeta will be doing the same thing.)

"How do you know how villains act?"

"Well, I was bad before, with aspirations to rule the world."

"How did you stop?"

"We met, Goku."

"You mean the guy in the orange costume."

"Yeah, he was my biggest enemy, I seriously wanted to kill him, and sometimes the urge even comes back. But I guess working with him just kind of gives you this feeling that you want to do good. I mean, he get's no thanks, but that Hercule ass does for some reason.

But I guess what I'm trying to say is, Goku brings out the good in everyone. Blegh, I need to barf!"

"Wow."

Emmy and Max then run up to there masters and gives them hugs.

"Hey kid, get off of me! I am not some your teddy bear!" They then kick there students, but miss as they teleport. The children then shoot a ki blast at their masters sending them backwards. Their masterd see that the kids have gotten strong, and judging by their power levels, were even able to face the villains themselves.

"115,000,000!" said Vegeta about Emmy.

"132,000,000!" said Piccolo about Max.

"Your ready!"

(Okay, they stop speaking at the same time now)

Vegeta and Emmy walked back to where everyone else is and the masters call all of the kids together.

"You all have done great!" said Yamcha.

"You all have gotten very high power levels, and for that we are proud!" said Krillin.

"Um, Mister Krillin, can I say something?" asked Maggie.

"Oh, well of course."

"Okay, me, Maya, Chrissy, and Carolina have been working on a new fighting costume."

"_Si_" said Chrissy, "and we have a design for all of us to wear!"

"Allow me to introduce to you…

OUR NEW GI!"

What they revealed was a full gi, resembling Goku's, but pink with floral patterns, and Unicorns.

"I added the unicorns!" admitted Becky.

All of the girls loved it, but as for the boys…

"I'm not rolling around in that fag drag!" said Theo.

"Well, you can keep wearing that passé clothing, but we'll be in style!" said Muffy.

"Um, girls, I don't think all of you can wear it" said Krillin.

"Oh don't worry, it's one size fits all, we remembered you Binky!" said Maya.

"I'M NOT FAT!" he replied.

"And it's unisex" said Maggie.

"Yeah", said Vaz, "if you walk around with a fanny pack and and wear a shirt that only goes up to your chest!"

"Ugh, you boys know nothing about fashion, but I know Gohan thinks it's cute!" said Carolina.

"Yeah, what do you think, Gohan?" asked Maggie, while all of the girls just stared at him.

"Umm, well, um, it's pretty?"

"Y'see, he said it's pretty" said Violet.

"YEAH, PRETTY GAY!" said Trunks.

"Ugh" said Maggie who, just like the rest of the girls, weren't appreciating Trunks mouth.

"I see why he's your son" said Maya.

"Yeah, he's a lot better than his future self: kind, a gentleman, nice to women, knows the difference between right and wrong."

"Wait, your son is like that, but you hate it?"

"What, I'm a Saiyan warrior, I have no time for goody good children, I need someone who can burp the alphabet!"

"**A, B, C, D, E, F, G!" **Trunks burped.

"That's my boy!" he said, patting him on the back.

"Ugh, I can't believe my eyes" said Maya.

"How about this?" said Gohan, sketching a drawing on the notepad.

He drew something with a red sash, boots just like his father, and the gi was blue, with a pattern of red stars and tea leaves.

"The red stars are like the Dragon Ball stars, while the leaves symbolize peace."

"I thought olive branches meant peace?" asked Truman.

"Whatever."

"I like it" said the girls.

"We do too" said the boys.

"I'll start designing, right away!" said Maggie.

"Your so smart!" said Violet. Gohan just stepped back while he blushed.

After two hours, they were wearing the new design, but Emmy chose to stick with her Saiyan armor.

"It really fits me."

"Whatever you say" said Carolina.

Meanwhile, Becky was just talking to Violet, when Vegeta threw something at her. She noticed it came from him, and demanded an apology.

"No."

"Ugh, you are so immature, Vegimite.

"I…AM…VEGETA!"

"Whatever, what did you…" but before she could finish, she noticed what the object was.

It was a fragment of her homeworld, Lexicon. Just like Superman, she gets weak when she is around fragments from her home world. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker, and Violet didn't know what was going on.

"Come on girl, admit your Lexiconian, and we can finish this.

"Look sir, I don't know what's wrong with you, but whatever your doing to Becky, just stop it!"

"So naïve, aren't you, SHE'S WORD GIRL!"

Becky saw Bob sitting on a rock, and called him over. Bob saw the fragment and proceeded to grab it and throw it far away. Becky felt strong again, and was able to stand up.

"I'm not a Lexiconian, but I am tired from training all day!"

"GAAAH!" Vegeta yelled after being unsuccessful again.

***BOOM!***

"What was that?" asked Emmy.

"It's coming from Wagstaff!" said Alice.

"Will we be going to Mary Moo Cow on Ice now, Arthur?" asked DW.

"No, DW, we have trouble!"

"Yes, and what a perfect time to unveil your new techniques!" said Vegeta.

"LET'S GO Z FIGHTERS!" Theo exclaimed.

"Hold on now, your not Z Fighters yet, maybe when you have proved yourselves" said Vegeta.

"Well then, LET'S FLY!" and all of the children flew off to see the danger.

"Well then, shall we go and monitor?" asked Tien.

"Yes, we should" responded Krillin. And they flew off in the same direction.

Over in the mountain valley, Piccolo and Max heard the explosion, and figured they should go check it out.

"Wait!" said Max.

"Huh, what?"

"Can I have some new clothes, something new and awesome!"

"Heh, ok kid, but this is the last outfit I'm making for you. You can keep the sword."

"Awesome!"

(Wagstaff City)

"Wow" , said Arthur, "It's all flash animationy here."

"I'll take it you said something else" Helen threatened.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, you brats are here" said Weaselgraft.

"Where's the talking dog?" asked Pablum, his sidekick.

"Martha shouldn't be in a fight zone" Helen responded.

"HA, you kids shouldn't be trying to fight us!" said Dr. Two-Brains.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful hair, Becky" said Tobey.

"Wait, what?" said Becky.

"Uh, nothing!"

"(sigh)"

"All right guys, let me go first!" said Francine.

"You go girl!" Jackie cheered.

Francine got into a stance and started to gather energy.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ah look at the little girl!" said Mr. Big.

She then pointed her finger out and exclaimed…

"**DODON RAY!"**

She blasted the beam out of her finger and it blasted straight at the villains, not hitting them, but they were still shaken.

"Thoses brats got powers!" said Granny May. She turned her armor on, while Tobey activated his robots.

"Ooh, my turn, my turn!" TD screamed.

"I want to help too!" said Truman.

"We'll all help!" said Alice.

So all of the Wagstaff kids went up and powered up. They put their hand on top of the other and put their palms facing outward. They concentrated energy to them and…

"**MASENKO, HA!"**

All of their beams went straight through the robots, while one destroyed Granny's armor.

"THAT WAS FOR YOU GOHAN, _MI AMOR_!" Carolina proclaimed. Gohan blushed and hid his face.

"All right", said the Whammer, "I have whammed this long enough, I am going to wham you so wham, you'll wham to your mommies and whammies, so don't wham with me!"

"WHAT!" said Maya.

The Whammer then put his fists together, and produced a strong sound wave that pushed the kids back a few feet.

"Let me at him!" said Maya. She got into a stance, and ran up yo the Whammer and…

"**WOLF FANG FIST!"**

Maya thrusted her fist forward and the force from her fist pushed the Whammer a few feet back into a building. The kids all grouped together and got into stances.

"Who's next?" said Theo. The villains ran away.

"FORGET ZHANE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" said Pablum. Vegeta overheard what Pablum said.

"So, Zhane had them working for him? Heh, I guess he can't do anything hisself."

While the kids were celebrating, they heard a whining sound from the distance.

"It sounds like a dog" said Fern. After listening closely, they heard a distinctive bark that was deep, as if the dog was big.

"CLIFFORD!"

And they heard a familiar voice.

"Come on doggy, hand it over!"

"And that bald guy, Nappa!"

"Oh no!" said Alice. "We have to get over there!"

They flew over at breakneck speed.

"Let's go" said Krillin. And they flew over also.

(Training Ground)

When the kids and Z Fighters got to the site, they saw Nappa, Cell, Frieza, and Raditz harassing the dogs and baby Kate.

"HEY, KATE!" Arthur said as he teleported to where Kate was, grabbed her and Pal, and teleported back.

"Wow, thanks for only caring about your family" Francine said.

"Well kids, it seems as if you got stronger!" said Frieza. "No matter, we'll always be stronger!" He powered up to his 100% Form, and Cell transformed into Super Perfect Form.

The kids were about to fight when Emmy interrupted.

"No, they're mine, especially Nappa."

"HA HA HA! Little girl, do you want to fight me?"

"No, fighting would suggest I would lose, no, I'm here to kill you."

Everyone was surprised; the little girl who was always optimistic, turned into a mad killing machine. Vegeta was impressed.

"I taught her right!"

"Oh, you taught her Vegeta", Cell asked, "well, it's no wonder she'll die in this fight."

Vegeta was pissed by this remark.

"WHAT, THAT'S IT; EMMY, KICK THEY'RE ASSES!" Emmy nodded in agreement, but…

"WAAAAAAAIT!" said DW. "I WANT TO GO TO MARY MOO COW ON ICE!"

"NOT NOW DW!" yelled Arthur.

"NO, WE ARE GOING NOW, OR I'M TELLING MOM YOU BROKE THE WINDOW THAT ONE TIME."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"WELL SHE WON'T BELIEVE YOU."

Arthur had no choice but to take her.

"HEY!" Nappa yelled.

"WHAT!" DW yelled.

"Um, can I come too?"

"Sure, you can all come!"

"I'm not going to some baby sho…"

"I SAID YOU CAN ALL COME!"

"Uh, yes ma'am" Frieza submitted.

(Mary Moo Cow: On Ice)

"Hey kids, I love you!"

"I love you too Mary!" said DW.

"I'm leaving!" said Vegeta. But DW gave him an angry face and gestured for him to sit down.

"Grrr, stupid girl, I hope I don't have any daughters in the future" Vegeta said under his breath.

(Training Ground)

"What a great show, wasn't it Frieza?" Nappa asked.

"Nappa, I hate you."

"See, now we can get on with this stupid macho-man fight." DW said.

"(sigh)" everyone sighed.

"I SAID GET ON WITH IT, OR WE'LL GO SEE THE ENCORE PERFORMANCE!"

"GAAAH!" everyone rallied together in order to fight.

"Man, how do you live with her?" asked Matt.

"Lots and lots of patience, and for my parents, ibuprofin.

"Okay then, let's get on with the fight" Emmy said.

"With pleasure" Nappa responded.

"And don't worry", said Frieza, "I have friends you can play with!" He then poured a whole pack of seeds on the ground, and watered them. They then grew up to over five hundred Saibamen.

"Ooh, Saibamen, they have the power of two Raditzs" said Theo.

"REALLY!" Raditz responded.

"LET'S START ALREADY!" Emmy said with impatience.

"FINE", Nappa said, "YOU WANT TO DIE SO QUICKLY, TAKE THIS!"

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Emmy and Nappa are embroiled in a fight, while the other kids fight the Saibamen and the Z Fighters fight the other villains. And a familiar friend and some allies come and help. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!"**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 6:**

**Test of Skill!**

**Max Returns**

(A/N: The kids are going to fight, but there are times when I wonder if there are too many kids. But I think I have the right amount. As always, RRS, my new way of saying Read, Review, and Suggest crossovers, so I won't have to keep typing it. I hope you enjoy.)


	9. Episode 6

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**The Z Fighter start training the children so they can help defend their homeland.**

**Also, Piccolo and Max keep up their training, while the villains make a plan to find the Dragon Ball, any means necessary. After a show of force from the children against the PBS villains, and a brief detour to 'Mary Moo Cow on Ice', our heroes now have a fight on their hands!**

**Episode 6:**

**Test of Skill!**

**Max Returns**

"ALL RIGHT, SAIBAMEN, KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Frieza. The Saibamen launched themselves right at the children.

"All right guys", said Binky, "I'm going to take out a whole row of them."

"And we'll help!" said his Tough Customers partners.

"Thanks, you remember the formation?"

"You bet!" said Molly.

They got side by side, and put their hands in a triangular position in front of them. They started to gather energy to them, and yelled out…

"**TRI-BEAM!"**

They launched the attack straight through the army of Saibamen, and

***BOOM!***

They destroyed a whole row of them.

"Well, they put a dent in the army" Buster said.

"But it's not enough, we have to do more" responded Alice.

"She's right", said Matt, "I got something!" he proceeded to get in a stance and opened his hands and put it above his head. A disc of energy appeared over his head.

"**DESTRUCTO DISK!"**

He threw the Disk and…

**SLICE!**

**SLICE!**

**SLICE!**

It cut through half of the troops, while Matt was smiling from his results.

Meanwhile, Emmy is duking it out with Nappa, the guy who held her hostage.

**POW!**

**KICK!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

They were fighting nonstop, matching blow for blow. Emmy tried to knee Nappa, but he grabbed her leg and threw her. As she was hurdling toward the ground, she fired a beam from her hand that blew off part of Nappa's armor. Nappa was angry about this…

"**BOMBER DX!"**

He sent the blast straight to Emmy, who teleported out of the way. Nappa was bewildered, but when he looked behind him…

"**GALICK GUN!"**

Emmy sent a powerful Galick Gun at Nappa, who crashed was sent crashing to the ground with the beam pushing him down.

***CRASH!***

Vegeta looked with pride as his student was successful in beating Nappa.

"That's what happens when you train with the Prince!"

"YOU STUPID MONKEY! I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled out Frieza as he started charging toward Vegeta. Vegeta immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and proceeded to exchange blows with Frieza. Cell and Raditz were trying to fight the other Z Fighters. While Raditz was taken out with ease (was he really much of a threat), they're having a hard time with Cell and his Cell Juniors.

"They keep coming back, like a disease!" said Krillin.

"Or like bad Cartoon Live-Action movies!" added Yamcha.

"All right Goten, you know what time it is!" Trunks asked.

"Oh yeah!" he replied.

"**FU…SION…HA!"**

A bright flash of light appeared, and when it was gone, Goten and Trunks turned into…

"BUM, BUM, BUUUM! IT'S EVERYONE'S FAVORITE HERO, DRUM ROLL PLEASE!…

(drum roll)

GOTENKS!"

"Um, where did those boys go?" asked Carolina.

"They fused into Gotenks!" replied Theo.

"Wow, how weird can it get" asked DW.

Gotenks transformed into a Super Saiyan and spit out multiple ghost like creatures.

"**SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"**

"GO MY GHOSTS!"

The Ghosts flew all the way over to Cell and the Cell Jr. and once they touched them…

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

Only Cell remained, and he was pretty beat up.

"My…My…My Cell Jrs.!"

"And that's why you don't mess with GOTENKS!" he said, with a big smile on his face and his thumb up.

"Well, he's modest" said Tien.

Meanwhile, the kids weree still having trouble with the Saibamen. Emmy, since she didn't think Nappa was going to be getting up in a while, went to help her friends. She put her hand in front of her, and generated a large amount of ki.

"While I normally, don't do things like this, Vegeta said in order to use this move, I have to put rage into it, so…" and with that Emmy's expression switched from innocent to maniacal.

"Welcome to Super Emmy's, **BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

She blasted the attack at the thousands of Saibamen still standing. When it crashed down to earth, she finshed them off.

"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!"

She threw one more big blast at the Big Bang Attack in order to enhance it.

***BOOOOM!***

The Attack exploded, obliterating the Saibamen. When Emmy saw that everyone was defeated, she started to figure out why they were here.

"Why did they come and attack you guys?" she asked.

Martha responded, "They came here and started to harass us. They were trying to take Skits' ball!"

"Skits' ball? Why would they want that?" wondered Helen, their owner.

They took a look at Skits' ball, and were surprised to see what they saw.

"THAT'S…THAT'S…!" Theo stuttered, surprised to see what Skits' ball really was.

"THAT'S THE DRAGON BALL THING YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Helen finished.

"Yeah!" said Charlie.

"HEY GUYS", yelled Jetta, "WE FOUND THE DRAGON BALL!" she said holding it up.

"Great, I'm so glad you found it for me!" said a voice that was holding Jetta's arm. When she turned around, she saw a teen wearing a cap with black hair.

"Of course, if it's not for me, I can take it by force. No matter what, I win." Zhane said.

"I guess you're a bad guy?" she asked, scared out of her mind.

"Ding ding ding, correct."

**KICK!**

Out of direct fear, Jetta kicked Zhane's head, but it didn't effect him one bit.

"You really did that, didn't you? Oh well, now I have to retaliate."

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" said Charlie.

"Make me. Or maybe the scared blonde will?" he said mentioning Emily Elizabeth.

"Hey", she said timidly, "don't hurt her." Zhane let go of Jetta, and walked up to EE.

"Or what?" he said as he got in her face.

"Um, I'll…I'll get Clifford!"

"Your stupid dog, (scoff), I can kill him with a pluck." He punched Emily Elizabeth, and she went down to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Well, she was a waste of my time. What a waste of breath. She's worthless."

But after he siad that, he felt a strong aura, and when he turned around, he saw Emily Elizabeth with a powerful aura around her.

"I…AM…NOT…A…WASTE…YOU…BASTARD!"

"Wow, I did not see that coming" said Vaz. EE charged straight to Zhane and pushed him back 20 feet. When Zhane got up, he was extremely angry.

"You little troll!" He ran up to EE and started to exchange blows. Emily Elizabeth was winning as she was landing punch after punch on Zhane. Zhane started to get some hits in, and even kicked her a good distance away. But when he started to charge toward her, she put her hands to the sides of her head…

"**SOLAR FLARE!"**

She produced a large flash of light that temporary blinded Zhane.

"GAH, I CAN'T SEE!"

"TAKE THIS!" she yelled. She shot three scatter beams at him that made contact.

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

She saw what she did, and so did everyone else. Vegeta was especially surprised.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I BARELY MADE A SCRATCH ON HIM, BUT SOME EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

"Sucks for you" joked Yamcha.

But then, out of the ashes, Zhane appeared, bruised and beaten.

"All right, BRAT, I will kill you where you stand! **ERASER CANNON!"**

He shot the cannon at EE, but she got out of the way, barely. She had a cut on her right arm, and she could barely move it.

"Come on guys, lets take this guy on!" Francine said enthusiastically.

"I don't know", said Fern, "do we stand a chance?""Of course, we trained with the Z Fighters, we will not lose!" They all flew up to Zhane, but Zhane blasted a beam that collided with all of the kids.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as they were caught in the blast. When it was over, the kids had bruises all over them."Is everyone okay?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I feel oka…O MY GOODNESS! ANDY, YOUR MISSING AN AR…oh yeah, forgot."

"Really, just really" Andy responded.

"Oh no, he's going to kill them!" said Tien.

"Oh man, this sucks more than Dragon Ball Evolution" Krillin commented.

"How would you know! You weren't even in it!" asked Yamcha.

"That's the whole point, I was in the audience, stupid director!" he responded.

"Wow" Yamcha replied.

Emmy wasn't sure what to do, she knew that EE's power was just a brief spike, and she sensed Zhane's power, she wasn't strong enough. Zhane turned toward Emmy…

"So you're the brat Vegeta trained, well I guess you didn't train enough!"

He flew up to her with the intention to kill, and he charged another Eraser Cannon, but before he could blast it…

"**KA…ME…HA…ME…**

**HA!**

A came from out of nowhere, and blasted Zhane. The beam pushed him to the ground.

***CRASH!***

Emmy, along with everyone else, was wondering wher that came from.

"Dad?" Gohan and Goten wondered when they saw a yellow cloud in the sky. But when it started to descend, they saw it was really…

"MAX!" Emmy yelled out as she saw her little brother coming to help. He was wearing a costume similar to Piccolo's, except it was white with a red sash. Along with him was Piccolo, and both were ready to fight.

"MAX, YOUR BACK!" she said, hugging him.

"Wait, what was he riding on?" asked Muffy.

"A nimbus cloud", Theo responded, "It's a magic cloud that can travel faster than anything on earth."

"Well I need to borrow that thing one day" said Francine.

"Only the pure of heart can ride it Francine" Theo added.

"Oh well, too bad, Francine" joked Buster.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT PURE OF HEART!" She responded to Buster.

"Well, Nameckian, you trained him good, I can sense a large power level from him" Vegeta said.

"And it seems as if you did good with those kids" Piccolo responded.

"Y'see Max", Emmy said, "I told you you'll get strong."

"Yeah Emmy, you were right!" he responded. "Oh yeah, Dende wanted me to give you all these." Max pulled out a sack of sensu beans and handed them out.

"Um, I don't like beans" said TD.

"These beans restore energy" said Theo.

"Yeah, so I recommend you eat them" Piccolo said. They all ate a bean and felt fully recharged.

"Hey Carolina", said TD, "your green crush is back!"

"I'm going to kill you, TD" she said bluntly.

"And Goku wished you all good luck" Max added.

"Great", Vegeta responded, "now that Kakarot wished me luck, I feel much stronger" he said sarcastically.

"WELL", said Zhane, "I GUESS YOU ALL WANT TO DIE BY MY HAND, WELL IT'S MY PLEASURE!"

"After you see Max, you'll sh** bricks!" said Piccolo.

"You really made a reference to that?" asked Vegeta.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I hate internet memes" said Tien.

Just then, Nappa, Frieza, Cell, and Raditz came from the rubble they were buried in, and flew up to Zhane's side.

"Well, you seemed to take your time" said Zhane.

"Be happy I came to help at all!" Frieza yelled, demanding respect from the teen.

"Whatever, once we kill them, and I get the Dragon Ball, I'll waste this whole universe!"

"NOT IF WE STOP YOU!" said Max.

"YEAH", Carolina said, "WITH OUR POWER, Gohan's muscles, OUR BRAVERY, Gohan's abs, OUR HEART, Gohan's hunky features, OUR TEAMWORK, did I mention Gohan?"

"Carolina!" said her cousin Helen.

"What?"

"Did you forget what you were doing?"

"What was I doing?"

"(sigh)"

"Well then, LET'S GET ON WITH YOUR DEATHS!" Zhane said.

They all started charging toward each other, and start the battle.

"_Word Girl Announcer here, and it seems that an epic battle is starting here, and the children previously shown in the lastr broadcast seem to have gotten stronger. I'll be updating you on the scene."_

Goku was watching the scene on the television, and was feeling very upset.

"Aw man, that looks like fun" he said with a sad look on his face."

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Our heroes use teamwork in order to take out the villains, showing off some of their new original techniques. But after a last ditch effort by Zhane, a new opportunity opens up for the heroes, but using it results in a sacrifice. What is this new factor, and who practically risks their life to make it happen, find out next time, on DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 7:**

**Full on Battle!**

**A New Battle Opportunity  
**

A/N: I would like to thank TobiGB for helping out with this chapter, and for the suggestions. And yes, this chapter was pretty short. As always I hope you liked this chapter, and RRS (Read, Review, and Suggest). Thank you.


	10. Episode 7

A/N: I would like to thank some of my friends on here for the support. When I came on here, I thought it would be hard to make friends. I guess the Fan Fiction community is a lot nicer. Special thanks to TobiGB for the help with the story, and blackout01 for the recommendations. You guys are awesome.

(phew)

Just wanted to get that off my chest. Now let's enjoy a story!

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**The Z Fighters and their trainees face the villains in a battle royal. Emmy easily took care of Nappa, while the others took out the Saibamen and the other villains. When they figure out that Skits had a Dragon Ball, Zhane comes and tries to take it personally. But, thanks to some long hidden unlocked rage, Emily Elizabeth knocks him down a peg. When Zhane counterattacks, A Kamehameha Wave from a returning Max sends him back down. Now with his villains back by his side, Zhane is ready to fight. Who will win this Battle Royal?**

**Episode 7:**

**Full on Battle!**

**A New Battle Opportunity**

"MUST, GO, HELP, FRIENDS!" screamed Goku, as he was dragging himself across the floor. Holding him back were Bulma, Chi Chi, Mrs. and Mr. Lorraine, Mrs. and Mr. Read, the Ox King, and Master Roshi.

"NO, YOU NEED TO HEAL!" said Mrs. Read.

"I'M HEALED, LET ME GO!"

"NO YOUR NOT, JUST STAY!" said Mr. Lorraine. Goku stopped and got up. Everyone let go and assumed Goku was finished with his tantrum. But when they let go, Goku ran to the front door.

***SCRAM!***

"HA HA, SEE YOU LATER!" he said, running, but Nemo, the cat, was at the front door licking his paws. Goku then accidently stepped on his tail as he was running, causing Nemo to shriek in pain.

"MEOW!" Nemo jumped up and started to scratch Goku all over his face. Goku then walked back into the house, and plopped back down on the couch.

"Maybe I'll stay here and rest, do you have any more of that food?"

"How do you live with him?" asked Mr. Read.

"I don't even know?" answered Chi Chi.

(Battlefield)

"All right guys, follow my lead!" said Max. He charged towards Zhane with fury in his eyes. Max out his fist out and punched Zhane straight in the jaw, knocking him back a few inches. Zhane got up and phased out. Max tried to sense where he was, but he couldn't pin point his location. Zhane reappeared and kneed Max in the stomach, causing him to cough up some spit. Zhane produced a massive ki blast and aimed it for Max. He blasted it straight to him, but Max phased out, and reappeared behind Zhane. Max put his hand in a fist and put it to his side and generated energy to it.

***SHOCKWAVE!***

Max swiped his hand through the air horizontally and released a wave of energy that hit Zhane.

***BOOM!***

Zhane couldn't believe he would be having a hard time with a 4 year old boy. The son of Broly, losing to a bunch of little kids.

Meanwhile, the other Z Fighters were fighting Zhane's helper. Maya then had an idea.

"_ESO ES!_"

"Oh Maya", said Miguel, "not now, maybe after the fight we can talk about your crazy ideas!"

"No, it's a good idea, _idea bueno_!"

"What is it?" her brother said, unenthusiastically.

"Let's use our new move!" she said.

"Wow", said her surprised brother, "that was actually a good idea."

"Let's do it!" she said. Her brother nodded in agreement. They flew up into the air, and turned back to back, with their backs touching. They held hands and pointed them forward. They started to concentrate energy to their hands in front and when they finished, they aimed it towards Nappa, Frieza, Cell, and Raditz.

"**TWIN CANNON!" **

They shouted the attack and a large beam of ki energy launched itself from their hands.

"WHA! Those twins are aiming a beam for us!" shouted Frieza.

"I got this!" said Raditz. He shot a large beam to intercept the twins beam. As they collided, Theo flew up and shot a beam in order to assist the twins. The beam struggle

Wasn't going good for the kids as Cell and Frieza came in to help. Andy, Chrissy, and Maggie came to help the kids, but it was too much for them.

"They're too strong!" said Theo.

The Villains were about to win the beam struggle, but Gohan came up to help.

"**MASENKO HA!"**

He shot a yellow beam to assist the children. The beam was strong enough to push the villains beams back towards them.

***BOOM!***

The explosion made the villains fly back a few hundred feet.

"Wow Gohan", said Maggie, "you really saved us!"

"(sigh), I'm getting a restraining order."

Max and Emmy teamed up to fight Zhane, but they weren't having much luck. Zhane countered every move they did, and managed to bruise the kids real bad.

"He's too strong!" Emmy declared.

"Then I guess I should handle him!" said Vegeta, flying from behind.

"Veggie!" Emmy said her nickname for her master.

"I thought I told you don't call me that!"

"Really, well then, I guess you don't mind getting your ass kicked by a 'teen'?" Zhane interrupted.

"Grrr, QUIET!" Vegeta yelled, shooting a barrage of ki blasts. But Zhane dodged each one, phasing in and out.

"To tell you the truth, the kids were more of a challenge."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta launched a giant ki blast at Zhane, but Zhane grabbed the blast, and reflected it back at Vegeta.

***BOOM!***

Vegeta fell to the ground, blood flowing from the his chest, where he got hit. Max and Emmy flew down to help Vegeta. Max got to his feet, looked at Zhane, and powered up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Max powered up, his blue ki aura surrounded him, his muscles pumped up, and his power increased.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOUR POWER LEVEL INCREASES OR NOT, WITH ONE BLAST, I'LL HAVE YOUR PARTS SCATTERED ALL OVER THE PLACE!"Zhane screamed at Max. Zhane charged his hand with energy, and pointed it towards Max.

"I HOPE YOU ENJOY HELL KID!"

Max proceeded to cup his hands and put them to his side.

"**KA…ME…HA…ME!**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

They both released their beams at the same time, and they both collided. Max's

Kamehameha Wave was bigger then he was.

The energy in the beams was able to be felt from even Elwood City's residential district.

"That energy, that kid is stronger than I realized!" said Master Roshi, the creator of the move.

"My boy is the strongest person I've ever seen!" said Max's father.

At the scene, Max was busy trying to push the beam towards Zhane. Emmy wanted to help in some way.

"Guys, we have to help!" she told the kids.

"How?" asked The Brain.

"All right", Emmy said to herself, "lets see how you do this, Kame, Hame, Ha" she said, producing a small spark of energy.

"We have to use that move!" she said.

"I don't know how to do that!" said Helen.

"It's easy, just cup your hands to your side and yell 'Kame,Hame,Ha'!"

"Well, we can try!" Maya said.

Everyone did what Emmy told them, and yelled out the chant.

"**KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"**

Everyone let out a Kamehameha Wave, and they fused together with Max's Wave in order to make it stronger. Zhane was furious that all of the children teamed up. He abandoned the beam and flew off. The stray wave was about to go straight into space.

"NO WAY!" said Max. He took control of the fused Wave, and with a few pull and tugs, managed to change its course towards Zhane.

"WHAT!" Zhane yelled out. "HE CAN CHANGE A BEAM'S COURSE!"

At the Read Household, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"I can't believe this", said Master Roshi, "only a few people can redirect the Kamehameha Wave, me and Goku. This boy is a true prodigy."

Zhane kept running, no matter where he went, the beam followed him. Zhane couldn't keep it up. Frieza was getting up, and as he got up, Zhane flew past him. Zhane saw Frieza get up, and had an idea.

"Hey Zhane what's happeni…" but before Frieza finished his question, Zhane pushed him in front of him and had him take the beam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frieza was completely decimated by the beam. Only his body from the waist up, and one arm survived.

"Well, at least I didn't die."

Max was upset he didn't get Zhane, but at least one bad guy was down.

"I'm getting tired of this!" yelled out Zhane.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Zhane crossed his arms and started to gather ki. Nobody knew what was going on. As soon as his body was completely engulfed by his blue ki, he released all of the energy in one explosion.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The force of the explosion sent everyone back a few feet. Everything in a 30 mile radius was destroyed. The rocks and mountains were completely leveled. And when the explosion was over, Zhane was proud of his work. He had successfully blown everyone away.

"Well, time to get those buffoons, collect the Dragon Balls, and blow this place to hell. Heh, all in a day's work."

Becky got up, and was trying to see what she can do.

"Okay, if I transform, I'll become stronger, but everyone will know I'm Word Girl."

Zhane walked up to Max, who was unconscious, and started to stomp on Max's ribs.

"HA HA, THIS IS PRETTY ENJOYABLE!"

"_Announcer here, and it seems as if an explosion has taken out all of the heroes._

_And now one of the villains is stomping on the young boys ribs!"_

"_Mi hijo!_ Get off of him!" his mother said.

'Wait a minute, something's different about Max." Master Roshi said.

"GAH!" Roshi yelled. He saw something on Max that could turn the tide of the battle. Goku also noticed it, but he was afraid if they tried to use it, it might get troublesome.

"I can't wait any longer, I guess my friends, and everyone else will have to know my secret!" Becky announced. Bob screeched asking her if she really wanted to do that.

"I have to Bob, it's the only way we can stop them.

"Haaaaaaaaa…HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Becky charged up all of her power and touched her chest.

"WORD UP!"she turned into Word Girl, and managed to transform into Burst Form.

"OH MY" said Mrs. Botsford at the Read Household.

"My daughter is Word Girl!" said Mr. Botsford

"What, I mean, my sister", TJ stammered, "I mean, wait, I HAD A CRUSH ON MY SISTER!" he fainted from confusion.

"Well", interjected Buster, "technically she's your adopted sister."

"All right Zhane", said WG, "I am going to end this!" she shot a barrage of beams at the young Saiyan, but Zhane dodged all of those beams as well. At this point everyone managed to get up, except for Max. Vegeta looked over at the boy, and saw something that hasn't surprised him since his fight with Goku.

"GAH, HIS TAIL!" Vegeta yelled out, and everyone saw.

"EW!" said the girls.

"COOL!" said TD and Buster.

"So, that's what having a tail looks like", asked Emmy, "it looks disgusting."

"Ugh I thought I removed that thing", said Piccolo, "hold on, while he's knocked out, I'll just remove it."

"WAIT!" Vegeta screamed at Piccolo, "I think that tail can help us."

"Gah!", Piccolo gasped, "you can't really be thinking of putting that boy through that!"

"Wait, don't you need the full moon for that?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes, but you forget, I can generate an artificial full moon."

"Ok, but one more thing", asked Tien, "what about Zhane's tail?"

Vegeta hadn't though about that, even though Max would've been strong, Zhane would probably just as strong, and he would be able to control it.

"All right kids, I need you to do one thing for me" Vegeta said. "I need you to cut off Zhane's tail."

"Why?" asked Alice.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT!"

Theo was the only person who found out what Vegeta wanted to do.

"Vegeta, do you really think that's a good idea to do that to Max?"

"Didn't I say no questions? Now go do as I said!"

The kids went off to do Vegeta's command. They charged towards Zhane and scattered

In different directions.

"What are you doing!"

Word Girl ccupped her hands and put them forward.

"**STAR CANNON!"**

She released the red beam, but Zhane dodged the attack. But Francine and the Brain double teamed the Saiyan and gave him a double kick, causing him to fall in a downward spiral.

"CHARLIE NOW!" said Emily Elizabeth. He charged up some disc shaped energy.

"**DESTRUCTO DISK!"**

He shot the Destructo Disk at Zhane, who noticed just in time to get away.

"What are these kids planning?" Zhane said to himself.

Carolina went for a kick, but was blacked by Zhane, who socked Carolina in the jaw and sent her flying. Before she crashed into the ground, Gohan caught her.

"Wow", she said blushing, "My hero!" Gohan dropped her in an act of rage.

Meanwhile; Matt, Emily Elizabeth, and Vaz got into a stance in order to generate the Destructo Disk, while the other kids kept him busy.

"These kids aren't trying to kill me!" Zhane said to himself. "What's their plan!"

WG put her hands together and knocked Zhane to the side, while Arthur was waiting to kick him up. After the kick, Fern released two ki blasts from both of her hands. The beams pushed Zhane down, to the ground with a…

***CRASH!***

"This…is…annoying!" said Zhane, reeling from the attack.

With the tail in the most perfect position to be cut, Matt gave the signal.

"THROW 'EM!"

All three kids threw the Destructo Disks at Zhane.

"We got 'em!" Matt celebrated.

But Zhane realized the situation and jumped out of the way.

"These kids, they're trying to cut my tail off! But why!"

"There has to be another way!" TD thought.

"Well, there is one way" said Theo. "If you grab a Saiyan by the tail, they become immobile!"

"Well then, I need you guys to distract him!" said TD.

"WHAT!" said Theo. "ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU'LL GET KILLED."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" TD said calmly. Theo didn't know what else to do except nod.

"Here I go!" and Theo jumped in the air and shot two ki blasts at Zhane. Zhane dodged the attack easily, but it became harder when everyone else started to follow suit.

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

Zhane couldn't dodge all of the blasts. But the blasts stopped for a quick second. Zhane was relieved that the kids stopped the barrage, but he noticed something on him.

"WHAT ARE YPU DOING!"

He stared at TD grabbing on his tail. Normally a Saiyan would be immobilized from someone grabbing their tail but…

"I've trained to get rid of that weakness."

"Uh oh" said TD, holding Zhane's tail.

Zhane gathered energy for an Eraser Cannon, but…

**SLICE!**

"GAH!" Zhane cried out in pain as his tail was cut off by a Destructo Disk from Matt.

"WE GOT HIM!" TD yelled out.

"MY TAIL, MY GLORIOUS TAIL!" Zhane screamed. He looked at TD with rage in his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled, but when he saw a lone Saibaman, obviously from the army of Saibamen earlier, who survived, he nodded, signaling for it to strike.

The Saibaman jumped up and latched itself onto TD. It had an iron grip, and was not letting go, no matter how much TD struggled.

"WE HAVE TO GET THAT THING OFF OF HIM!" Theo yelled.

"NOW!" yelled Zhane. The Saibaman started to glow and

***BOOM!***

An explosion rocked the whole field, and the kids looked on in horror as the Saibaman self-destructed, suicide bomber style.

When the dust settled, TD was in a crater, scrunched up with blood and bruises all over him.

"TD!" Helen ran down to the crater where his body was. She picked him up and started shaking him, hoping he would wake up. But he didn't.

"Why?" she asked, crying her eyes out. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A HERO!"

"Well I mean, he liked you" Carolina answered.

"I know he liked me, we were friends, weren't we!"

"No, he **liked **you."

"Oh" Helen said, just finding out her best friend had a crush on her.

"MY BABY!" Mrs. Kenelly, his mom, said.

"How will his sister take it?" Mr. Kenelly said.

"GAH, I have to go down there, people are dying!" Goku yelled out.

"NO" Chi-Chi screamed, "YOU WILL STAY HERE, AND YOU WILL GET BETTER, LIKE IT!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I think it would have been better if Goku was there", Master Roshi thought to himself, "We just suffered a casualty, and if we don't do anything, we'll have a whole lot more!"

While Helen and the kids were mourning, they heard something that surprised them.

*cough*

"WHA!" Helen and everyone else saw TD cough. While he was still unconscious, a cough meant TD was still alive.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Helen said. She started to hug TD, not letting go for a second. She cried tears of joy.

"_It seems as if the boy thought of as dead is still alive, as he coughed, meaning he is still breathing, but is still unconscious."_

"MY TD, HE'S ALIVE!" his mother said.

"Good, I was worried for a second" said his father.

"Well now, if he's alive, can we get on with it!" said Vegeta. Helen nodded and let go of TD. He would probably wake up at some point.

"All right, here we go, our last chance" Vegeta said. He generated a small ball of artificial moon light.

"That is what we're pinning our hopes on?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah, that's kind of pitiful" said Binky.

"It's a ball of artificial moon light."

"How can moon light fit into your hand", Truman pointed out, "You would need the sunlight going through a process of…"

"QUIET, TINY NERD!" Vegeta yelled out.

"LET'S HOPE THIS HELPS!" and Vegeta threw the ball into the sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THE GUY IS OVER THERE, NOT IN THE SKY!" Francine said.

"Just watch" Vegeta reassured. The kids looked up into the sky, and finally saw the ball of light flash in the sky.

"_It seems as if the spiky haired one threw a ball of light into the sky, but for what?"_

"Oh, no" said Goku.

"They going to do that to the boy!" said Roshi.

"No, I didn't want my child going through that." his mother said.

"What, what is going on?" asked Mr. Lorraine.

"All right, I want you to wake Max up, his nap time is over and tell him to look at the light."

Emmy went to go wake Max up.

"Max, Max, wake up, I need you to do something for me."

"Max woke up from his vegetative state.

"What Emmy, did we win?"

"No, not yet, I need you to look at that big ball of light for me, okay."

"Ok, Emmy, whatever you say." Max looked up into the sky and concentrated on it.

"Oh, are you doing that power up thing you were talking about earlier?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, now we all need to get out of the way, quickly."

"Why?"

"Things are about to get a little shaky here."

"What are they doing?" Zhane said to himself. When he looked at the sky, he finally figured out why they were trying to cut his tail off.

"And that boy, I have to stop this!"

"KIDS, HOLD HIM DOWN" Vegeta commanded.

Matt, Binky, Rattles, Charlie, and Vaz went and charged over to Zhane and held him down.

NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO MAX!" his mother cried out.

But it was too late, Max's eyes already turned red.

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Max transforms into an Oozaru as Vegeta's last effort to defeat Zhane.**

**What will happen in the conclusion of the PBS Saga, find out next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 8:**

**Last Ditch Effort!**

**Max's Transformation**

A/N: The next chapter will be the last for the PBS Saga, so I hope your pumped up.

I created a new, catchier acronym.

RRR:

R- Read

R-Review

R-Recommend

I'll just say suggest a universe by itself. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And as always, RRR, and suggest universes if you have any.

Thank you.


	11. Episode 8

LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!

Our heroes took on Zhane's team. After easily taking out Zhane's helpers, they faced the Son of the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. Zhane, tired of the fight, tried to end it with an explosion. But, Max's tail grew back, and Vegeta used that to his advantage. He had the kids cut off Zhane's tail, but at a price. TD almost sacrifices his life to protect the earth. Now Max is the only hope for everyone. What will happen in the conclusion of the PBS Saga?

Episode 8:

**Last Ditch Effort!**

**Max's Transformation**

"Ugh, Emmy, what's happening!" Max was having serious problems. Ever since he looked at that ball of light in the sky, he felt as though something was wrong with him. His eyes turned red, and his heart rate started to increase slowly.

"_It seems as if the boy named Max is having problems. His eyes have turned red, and his body is pumping up and down!"_

"Max" his mother said quietly. She would have never thought in a thousand years her son would become a beast.

In Dragonland, the dragons were surprised by this.

"What's wrong with my little buddy!" asked Ord, worried for his dragon partner and best friend.

"The _niño_ is having some problems" Quetzal said, also just as worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Zak yelled out.

At the battle field, Max started to stand up, his heart rate sky rocketing.

**Baboom!**

"Vegeta, what's happening!" asked Emmy.

**Baboom! Baboom!**

"Well", he started to answer, "when a Saiyan has a tail, and is exposed to the full moon, or in this case, artificial moonlight, his tail picks up on the light…"

**Baboom! Baboom! Baboom!**

"…glands in the tail secrete a substance that send a message to the brain…"

**Baboom! Baboom! Baboom! Baboom!**

"…and when the brain receives the message, it gives the Saiyan unimaginable power…"

**Baboom! Baboom! Baboom! Baboom! Baboom!**

"…and the final product is…"

**Baboom! Baboom! Baboom! Baboom! Baboom! Baboom!**

"…A TRANSFORMATION!"

***RIP!***

Just then, Max lost all control as his shirt ripped, signaling the beginning of the transformation.

"_Oh my goodness! The young man is starting to…to…to transform!"_

Everyone, from the battlefield to the people watching TV, watched with fear in their eyes as Max started growling.

"ROAR! ROAR!"

His body started changing drastically. The hair on his head started to stand up, making it spiky in appearance. His teeth started to grow into sharp fangs, as his red pupils disappeared, but in their place, his eyeballs started turning red. He started growing hair all over his body. His whole body started growing bigger and bigger and, in the process, his clothes became too small, so they tore apart. The parts of his body not covered by hair started turning into a grayish color, as his nails became black and sharper. And finally, to complete his transformation, his face became wrinkly, and his mouth was slowly morphing into a long snout. The children on the battlefield and the TV viewers were astonished as right before them stood a eighty foot ape beast. Vegeta pointed to the beast in front of them.

"I would like to introduce to you…

OOZARU, THE GREAT APE!"

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

"_OH MY GOODNESS! IN ALL MY YEARS OF REPORTING, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS, THE LITTLE BOY TRANSFORMED INTO A GIANT APE!"_

"Is that what your people turn into!" asked Mrs. Read.

"Man, I need to pay attention to my children's butts more often!" said Max's father, not trying to make a negative comment.

"MAX, WHAT HAPPENED!" Ord screamed out of fear.

"Wow, just wow" Zak said, just dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"Wait, you guys turn into that!" asked Helen.

"I didn't know!" Emmy responded.

"Yep, we Saiyans turn into giant apes" Vegeta said.

"Well actually", Truman interrupted, "apes have no tail, so he would technically be a monkey. You see, apes are part of the Phylum…"

"Tiny nerd, no speaking until this ends!" Vegeta said, causing Truman to pout for a few minutes.

"Now Max can help us beat, or even kill, Zhane!" Carolina celebrated.

"Well actually, that might not happen" Vegeta said with a tone in his voice that made everyone worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Well; an experienced, grown, full-blooded, Saiyan like me can control the form of an Oozaru; but for a half-blooded Saiyan, let alone an inexperienced, young, half-blooded like him, he might not have control."

Carolina then had a look of pure shock on her face. "Are you telling me that he will crush anything that EXISTS!"

***CRUSH!***

Max started to destroy anything he saw, from a small ledge, to almost crushing the Fighters.

"_The young boy turned ape is destroying everything in sight, I don't think it's safe to stay in this areAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

The ape-boy grabbed the helicopter the Announcer was in, but the news team was rescued by WG.

***CRUSH!***

Max crushed the helicopter between his hands, with glass and sharp metal raining down on the ground.

"I need to retire, SOON!" the announcer said, still peeing his pants.

"It's okay", WG said, "when this is all over, you can go back to announcing my adventures!"

"Hooray" he said with sarcasm.

"This is out of control!" Muffy yelled out.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

Max opened his snout and released a Chou Makenou.

***BOOM!***

He was out of control. His human senses were too clouded by his animal instincts, and the artificial moon wasn't going to go out for another 3 hours.

"We have to stop this!" Alice declared.

Emmy felt like she had duty to her brother, she couldn't let this go on. She flew straight up to the face of Max.

"EMMY!" yelled out Maya.

Emmy didn't listen, she had a mission.

"Max, MAX!" she yelled out to her ape-brother. Max turned to what his animal mind perceived to be a target.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

He roared, with spit flying right into her face. But Emmy wasn't intimidated. She stood her ground.

"MAX, STOP THIS, IT'S ME!"

Max didn't stop his rampage, but he did look at her, probably paying attention.

"Max, please stop, I'm your sister! Remember? Mom and Dad are probably looking, they're probably scared right now! The dragons are looking, they're probably really scared. You have to stop, we're not the bad guys here. He is! You have to stop! Remember! I know your still in their, I know it! I want my brother back!"

Max had finally stopped his rampage. No one didn't think it would work, and now Max had finally gained control. Even though he was still an ape, his mind was now on his sister. Emmy pointed to Zhane, and Max now had a single target. Vegeta's plan was starting to work.

"OH NO!" Zhane yelled out, pushing the kids off of him. He tried to fly away but Emmy gave the signal to Max.

"NOW!"

"**ROOOOOOOAR!"**

Max had shot a Chou Makenou from his mouth and it made contact with Zhane.

***CRASH!***

Zhane crashed down to the ground.

"I have got to get out of here, I have the Ball, I just have to fly away" he said, forgetting about his helpers.

But Max had jumped off of the ground, and almost stomped on Zhane, luckily he moved out of the way just in time.

Max started pounding the ground, as Zhane was trying to run away, because he had lost a lot of energy.

***CRASH!***

The Oozaru had stomped on the ground so hard, he made a shockwave that knocked Zhane into a boulder.

"That's it, If I want to end this, I have to take out the boy!"

Zhane mustered up enough energy to jump towards the monster's face.

***POW!***

"**ROOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

Zhane had gave a swift knee to Max's eye, causing the monster to roar in pain. Zhane then ran down the monsters back in order to take out his tail. But…

***WHACK!***

***CRASH!***

Max had whacked Zhane into another boulder with his tail. But Zhane would not give up. Also at this time, the cameraman had his camera still rolling.

"Max gained control!" Master Roshi said.

"Why does this seem familiar?" asked Goku.

"Wow, Max is beating the villain within an inch of his life!" exclaimed his father.

"OH YEAH, GET HIM MAX, PUNCH HIM, GET HIM IN THE FACE!" Zak cheered, out of character. Everyone just gave Zak a stare, wondering what go over him.

"What?" Max wondered.

"Zak…", Wheezie said, "…LOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!" Dragons looked on with open eyes.

Zhane jumped in the air, and proceeded to go around the back and tear the tail off. But the beast smacked Zhane clear across the sky. Max then jumped into the air and was about to crush the boy.

"THIS IS IT, WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" Francine yelled out with anticipation.

Zhane was still flying across the air, and when he saw the ape jump up to him, Zhane tried to do one more attack.

"I have one more chance" he said, still writhing in pain as he lifted his arm up. He managed to generate an energy disk. Vegeta saw what Zhane was about to do, and immediately recognized his plan.

"MAX, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

But the beast's mind didn't fully process the command.

"EAT THIS!" Zhane said as he put his plan into action. He threw the disk with all of the strength he had left.

***SLICE!***

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

(GASP)

Everyone looking at the event gasped as the disk sliced the beast's tail off. Slowly, he started to lose his hair and turn smaller, the hair on his head started to return to its original shape. But most importantly, he started to hurdle towards the ground.

"Good", Zhane said, "it's over, now I can go."

"Vegeta, what's happening?" Arthur asked.

"When you cut off the tail of an Oozaru, or destroy the moon or artificial moon, it starts to return to normal."

But Chiaotzu had one more trick up his sleeve to end this officially.

"DW, I think it's time you do that move I taught to you specifically!"

"Okay Mr. Shih-Tzu!"

"It's Chiaotzu."

"Whatever."

DW put her hands up and suddenly energy gathered to her hands. Then energy started to appear around Zhane.

"Wha…What's happening!" Zhane said, confused. Zhane then phased out, and reappeared in a less desirable location.

"What just happened!" Zhane wondered, but that thought soon went away as he noticed a shadow appear above him. As he looked up, he trembled in fear as he saw Max falling on him.

"No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late, the beast fell on Zhane, causing both of them to crash to the ground, with Zhane under him.

***CRASH!***

Dust clouded the whole area, and visibility was near zero. When the dust settled, It revealed Zhane under a naked, unconscious Max.

"EWWWWW!" all the kids, minus Emmy, said.

"Aw, get over yourselves!" Emmy replied.

"Here" Piccolo said, putting his arm forward firing a beam with his finger at Max. The beam replaced Max's battle outfit.

"Hey, the Dragon Ball!" Carolina proclaimed. She ran to go get it; but Nappa, recovering from earlier with his comrades on his shoulders, dashed in front of her and grabbed Zhane and the Ball.

"I'll be taking these!" he said grabbing, dashing off. But he made a mistake and fell into the crater TD was in, falling on top of him and dropping everything.

"Dang it" he whispered, picking everything up and opening the portal to the ship.

"Aw man, I almost had it!" Carolina said.

"It's okay", Krillin comforted, "you all did good in the face of danger, even though we didn't get the Ball."

"I wouldn't say that" a familiar voice chimed in. everyone looked behind them and were surprised to see…

"TD!" Helen yelled out cheerfully. She ran over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"And you have the Dragon Ball!"

"Yeah, I grabbed it when the bald guy fell on me. I guess he didn't notice."

"YEAH!" Krillin yelled out.

"We got a Dragon Ball!" Tien added. The whole group cheered as they claimed victory.

(Villain ship)

"YOU WHAT!" Zhane yelled at Nappa.

"I…I forgot!"

Zhane was about to kill Nappa, when a voice chimed in.

"ZHANE!"

Zhane looked around the base, but he didn't see what could've made the noise. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to reprimanding Nappa, when the voice chimed in again.

"ZHANE!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Zhane cried out. Just then, a ghostly figure appeared before everyone in the ship. Zhane was astonished to see the figure before him.

"Fa…Fa…Father!"

"ZHANE!"

Zhane saw the ghost of his father in front of him. If anything scares Zhane, It's his father, the epitome of evil.

"Don't kill the help!"

"Father, the idiot lost the Ball! He needs to be punished to the severest extent! He needs to be…"

"QUIET!" Broly's voice made the entire room shake as if it was hit with a violent earthquake.

"I don't need you killing your helpers, you need all the help you can get! You can't do this by yourself, no matter how strong you are! You do remember why you're doing this?"

"Yes father" he replied, his voice sounding as timid as a mouse.

"Good, now go to the location of the next ball, and **DON'T FAIL**! And next time, listen to me when I command you; because if you don't, and you die, you better hope to Yemma that you go to Paradise, because if you end up in HFIL, it won't be a very happy family reunion!"

"Yes father."

At this point, Zhane's face had turned pale white from fear. His father is the only person in the existence of life that strikes fear into the heart of Zhane. The other villains just looked at the scene and whispered among themselves.

"Well, now we know how who makes Zhane pee his pants" Nappa remarked.

Zhane looked back at the villains and started to regain his composure.

"What are you looking at, start up the ship, let's get to our next location!"

The villains jumped up and started to scatter around, while Frieza and Cooler went up to the steering room. The ship flew up into the sky and disappeared into the wormhole.

(The Next Day-Read Household)

The Z Fighters had gathered up all of their items, including their newly acquired Dragon Ball, and loaded them into the ship. The PBS gang had gathered up to see them off.

"My legs feel great", Goku said, "thanks for the hospitality Mrs. Lorraine, and your _arroz con pollo _was delicious!"

"Oh, it's okay", she replied, "it was a pleasure to help you. I didn't know I could even make 100 bowls of food in thirty minutes until I met you" she said, looking away from Goku and at the empty fridge.

"You know you that was our food?" Mrs. Read asked.

"I'll pay you back later" Mrs. Lorraine replied.

They all went outside to say their final goodbyes.

Emmy ran up to Vegeta and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I hope to see you again, Veggie!" she said.

"I said don't call me…!" Vegeta was cut off by a glare from Bulma, obviously telling him to reciprocate the feelings. He got the message and kneeled down to pat her on the head.

"Yeah, see you later, kid; I mean, Emmy." Vegeta still had a nonchalant look on his face until Emmy kissed him on the cheek. He then started to warm up to the six year old girl. But as soon as he produced so much as a smirk, his fellow Z Fighters started to tease.

"Ha Ha, the Prince of Saiyans", Yamcha taunted, "ha, Mommy Vegeta!"

"Listen you long haired hippie", Vegeta said, returning to hi s serious state of mind, "the second we get on that ship, you better watch your back, because I will be hunting you down."

Yamcha had a look of pure shock on his face as he ran into his room on the ship, and locked the door. You could also hear various locking noises on Yamcha's side of the door.

"So Piccolo", Max said, "how did I do?" Max had various bandages on his arms and two bandages on his face, one above his left eyebrow and one on his right cheek.

Piccolo looked at Max with a look of contempt on his face, scaring Max for a minute. He thought he had made Piccolo angry with his poor performance in battle, and that he made him waste a week of training on him. But while those thoughts were in his head, Piccolo's expression changed from a scowl to a smirk.

"Yeah kid, you did terrific. You did just as good as Gohan, probably even better." upon hearing this comment, Max was beaming, and his face was truly showing. Piccolo put his hand on Max's head, feeling a connection between him and the boy.

Gohan also had a smile on his face from seeing Piccolo and Max, but it disappeared the sudden Carolina came from behind and put her arms around Gohan's waist.

"So _chico, _you going to miss me?"

"As much as I'll miss Cell."

"Ha Ha, your so hilarious!"

"If only I was joking."

All of the other girls ran up to Gohan, with hearts in their eyes. Everyone except Alice, Francine, and Helen.

"You guys are weird", said Muffy, "if your smart, you'll be crushing on the boy with the spiky hair."

"Well", said Buster, "Goten seems to young for you." Muffy gave Buster a threatening glare, causing Buster to scoot back and walk off screen.

"_Primo_", Carolina said to Helen, "what's wrong with you! Come on, Gohan is about to leave, get your hug in!"

"It's okay, I already have something pre-occupying my mind for a minute" she answered while she and TD were looking at each other, holding hands.

"Yep, she's pre-occupied at the moment, she might be able to get back at you later" TD added.

Helen's dad was looking at the two kids and added his own words in as well.

"Whatever she's preoccupied with better stay in your pants, TD" he said, causing the boy to back off of the girl for a minute. As soon as he left though, TD and Helen held hands again.

"(scoff), suit yourself" Carolina said, going back to hugging Gohan.

"So which one?" she asked.

"Which what?" he answered confused.

"You know, silly. Which of us are you going to choose to be your girlfriend!"

Gohan's froze up, in his mind he was trying to think of an excuse in a matter of thirty seconds.

"All right guys", Goku said to the kids, "I hope you know you're the future of this world. You are now the new protectors, except for Becky who is just reprising her role. But anyway, I hope you guys do what is right, and only use your power for good."

"Or evil, evil is a good choice", Piccolo chimed in, "don't just align yourself with one profession. If you fail at heroing, you always have evil to fall back on!" Goku gave Piccolo a glare and dragged him onto the ship with everyone else.

"Or you can even be a vigilante! You can play for both sides! Just ask Tila Tequila!"

Gohan was still being held down by the girls, waiting for his answer.

"So come on", said Jackie, "who's your girlfriend!"

Gohan had finally come up with a little white lie in order to break free. He put on a sad face, and proceeded to give them the bad news.

"Sorry girls", he said with a fake sad tone of voice, "I already have a girlfriend."

"WHAT!" they all screamed out.

"Yeah, she's in my universe, I really like her, love her even. I couldn't just go out and abuse her trust."

"Oh yeah?" Carolina asked. "What's her name?"

Gohan had to think for a while, but he then remembered at his high school, there was a girl, Mr. Satan's daughter. He decided to use her name.

"Videl, her name's Videl."

The girls didn't believe him at first, but Theo came and confirmed it.

"Oh yeah, Videl is his girlfriend. As a matter of fact, they even get married and have a daughter!"

The girls all let go of Gohan and walked off with tears in their eyes as Gohan winked at Theo.

"Hey, do I really get married to her?"

"Well I think you should see for yourself in the future."

"Hmm."

"You better leave now."

"Oh, right!"

Gohan's legs spinned cartoon style as he booked into the ship, with Bulma closing the door behind him.

Carolina didn't buy it, she still thought she had a chance.

"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT IN ORDER NOT TO DATE ME!" she yelled out as the ship engines started to activate.

"Just let it go Carolina, just let it go" Helen added in.

"Yeah, maybe you could date the green guy!" TD joked, but Carolina didn't take it lightly as she jumped on TD and created a puff of dust as she was beating on the boy.

"BYE!" the Z Fighters yelled as they waved in the window.

"BYE!" the PBS people said as they waved back.

Carolina blew a kiss at Gohan, but as the kiss was making its way up to Gohan, it crashed into the window.

"HA!" Gohan gloated. But Carolina produced a tiny beam and cut a small hole in the window. The kiss made its way through the hole and onto Gohan's lips.

**SMOOCH!**

"BLEGH!" Gohan ran into the bathroom and started an hour long mouth washing.

"He he, he's so funny!" Carolina said.

"Oh yeah!" Vegeta remembered something to tell the PBS people. "The censors will be back in two weeks, try to live life without them for that period!"

"Ok, we will" Miguel said with a sly look on his face.

***ZOOM!***

The ship traveled out of their universe with as fast as lightning.

"Hey guys", Miguel said, "I have an idea."

(2 weeks later)

"All right, we are back at work" said the head censor.

"Yep, that spiky haired freak is gone, and now we can get back to work" said his peon.

Suddenly, a bunch of kids appeared in front of them, as if they teleported.

"Oh, hey kids, for a minute, I thought you were that guy with the spiky hair."

"Well, we're here to finish the job" said Theo.

Suddenly, Max and Emmy jumped in front of them. Max cupped his hands and put them at his side, while Emmy just put her hands to the side. They both started to generate energy and blasted them at the censors.

"**GALICK GUN!"**

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

***BOOM!***

The censor building, and the censors, went up in flames. The kids celebrated the defeat of the censors by yelling out and cheering.

"We can do whatever we want!" TD cheered.

"Yeah!" Helen added. They looked at each other, inching closer and closer to each other. As soon as they closed their eyes and their lips were about to meet…

"HEY GUYS!" Martha the dog came in and tackled the kids to the ground.

"OOF!"

**THUD!**

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

(sigh) They both sighed.

(Warp Space)

Our heroes were trying to figure out where the next universe was at, but the…

**X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel!**

Vegeta: SHUT THE HELL UP!

…was having problems with it's radar.

"Maybe it's in the Yotsuba and Azumanga Daioh universes" suggested Chiaotzu.

"Oh great", Vegeta said sarcastically, "a universe with two annoying twats."

"What about the Dan Schneider Universe?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta chimed in again, "Oh goody, iCarly, Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, Victorious, and Big Time Rush, all in one Universe. They can take their pear pods, and their pear laptops and shove them up their…"

"Vegeta!"

"Hey", said Goten, "it's the Superman Universe, maybe he can help us!"

"YEAH!" they all said as they flew up to the portal.

"Oh wait, it's the Superman 64 Universe" Goten retracted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed as the ship went the other direction.

"Great", Vegeta said, "I can see how we'll get the Dragon Ball there. 'Go through those rings! Lift up that car! Go through those rings! Stop the tornado! Go through those rings! Beat up those lackeys! And go through those rings!"

"Hey, the radar is working!" Bulma declared.

"Great! Where's the next Ball!" Goku asked with the enthusiasm of a nine year old kid.

"It's in some place with a varied landscape. The pictures I'm receiving show many villages, and it seems as if it is inhabited by, ninjas!"

"Ninjas!" Tien asked.

"Well then, let's go!" Goku said with enthusiasm.

The ship made a turn and after some turbulence, they landed in the area.

"Oh no!" Bulma said.

"What?" said Vegeta.

"It seems as if we weren't the first people to get here!" she said looking at the screen.

Everyone else saw Frieza's ship docked on the ground.

"Well then, we need to hurry let's get the Dragon Radar and head out.

As they were heading out in the lush green landscape, they were ambushed. A dozen shinobi with kunai in there hands jumped from the trees.

"Well then", said Vegeta, "I get to fight, already. Isn't this fun."

But as soon as he was about to power up, his body froze.

"Gaaaah, what's happening to me!" he said.

As a matter of fact, the whole group was frozen. They also noticed their shadows were elongated, stretching out past the shinobi.

"All right", said a figure that came from behind the kids. He was wearing a green vest, with a ponytail (or as Sokka puts it, a warrior's wolf tail). He had a nonchalant look on his face, and a "I really wish I wasn't here" patch.

(Yeah, Spongebob joke steal, just had to use it)

"Jeez", he moaned, "well I guess I have to turn you in. What a drag, and I thought recon today would've been uneventful. Oh well. Let's go."

He had his hands in together with his index and middle fingers up. It seemed as if any move he made, the Z Group did it too. They led the group to the nearby village with a Mount Rushmore type mountain with faces.

"Well this is going to put us behind schedule" Goku said.

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Our heroes are taken to the nearby village, where they are taken to the leader. Their they meet an unusually happy ninja that we all know and love (yes, him). What will happen in the next Saga of the Dragon Ball ZCE story? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 9:**

**A New Ally!**

**The Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja Appears**

A/N: I'm happy that a lot of people like my story. Sorry for the delayed update, my internet was having problems. But now it's up, and now we're all happy! I hope you enjoyed this Saga. Naruto was suggested by TobiGB. I hope you will all enjoy the next Saga. Also, how do you think it would look if the story had fan art, or a custom you tube video with the Theme Song to DBZ "Rock the Dragon". Just a question. Besides, I don't know how to do any of that always, please RRR (Read, Review, and Recommend) and if you have anything universes to suggest, please feel free to suggest by review or PM. Thank you.

Edit: I put this in the Dragontales Section because the characters from Dragontales were going to play a major part in this story. I was going to put it in The Word Girl Section, but I felt that she was more of a side part of the story. So, here it is in Dragontales! Still, I hppe you enjoyed this!


End file.
